Sonic Age: Champions of Mobius
by Zephyros-Phoenix
Summary: Retelling of Dragon Age 2 story with Sonic characters playing DA2 character roles. Sonic, Sally and Knuckles flee their home of Knothole village to get to Albion, the City of Chains. In Albion, he encounters templars, Ixians, raiders, slavers and all sorts of demons. Meanwhile, rogue Umber fights to protect his apostate sister, Azure in Albion. ShadowxOC, SonicxSally
1. The Beginning of a Story

**So a few days ago, after I drew a fun little Halloween picture of Shadow and Azure (my Sonic OC), I got the idea to make this crossover. It's basically a retelling of Dragon Age 2 but with Sonic characters instead! If you have any problems with Sonic characters, then I suggest you hit that back button right now and save yourself the trouble. **

**There are just a few things you readers will need to know. Hawke's character will be represented by three characters. Sonic himself will be the "main" Hawke (warrior, sarcastic/charming) while my two OCs, Azure and Umber will be a mage and diplomatic/helpful Hawke and rogue and aggressive/direct Hawke, respectively. **

**I'll be trying to change a few things up as I go along so I hope you guys enjoy this. I know I literally just started a Dragon Age fic, but that might be put on hold for this. I'm pretty new to crossovers but I think this will turn out rather nicely. Chapter 1 here is just opening scene and sort of a test run. Please enjoy and if you have any tips, let me know!**

**I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or Dragon Age. ****Character art on my deviantart.**

* * *

Torches lit the abandoned courtyard of Albion as two figures in matching armor dragged a short figure into a large estate. One pushed the door opened and the room flooded with light pouring into the dark room. They roughly threw the walrus they dragged into a chair, and he groaned in response.

"I've had gentler invitations," he groaned, rubbing his head before looking up. Before him stood a purple cat in the same armor as the ones who dragged him inside, the crest of a blazing eye on her chest piece. In her hands she held a book and casually flipped through the pages before turning to her 'guest'.

"I am Blaze the Cat, Seeker of the Chantry," she said, introducing herself as she walked into the light. She turned her head to the two and nodded for them to leave the room and give them some privacy.

The walrus chuckled as the two who dragged him in left the room. "And just what are you seeking?" he asked, curious.

"The Champion," Blaze answered.

The walrus let out a soft grunt and examined his claws before casually asking, "Which one?"

"You know exactly why I'm here!" Blaze shouted, clearly not in the mood for the walrus' dilly dallying. She threw the book she held at his face and it landed in his lap before pulling out a dagger and holding the tip right at the walrus' throat. "Time to start talking, Walrus. I hear you're good at it!" She quickly stabbed the dagger into the pages of the book.

The walrus lifted the book from his lap, amazed that the dagger had penetrated through the book so quickly without striking him as well. He recognized the book as his own work, stories he had written over the course of his time with the Champion and his companions, their faces included in the books illustrations. "Now where did you hear that? Did my Nicole tell you? She's always going on and on about me. So…what do you want to know?"

"Everything," Blaze said, "start at the beginning."

* * *

A bolt of ice shot out and struck a hurlock eggspawn, freezing it immediately. The two hurlocks with it turned their heads to see where the shot came from and saw a blue hedgehog in dark grey armor and a brown chipmunk in green and white with a staff in hand. The hedgehog ran up and quickly sliced his sword through the two hurlocks before smashing the ice and the hurlocks encased inside to pieces.

The chipmunk bent down and examined the hurlocks. "Scouts," she said. "We'll have to fight them sooner or later."

"Looks like we make our stand here. Get ready, Sal!" he said, readying his sword. Several more eggspawn came up the hills and the two managed to subdue their ranks and were rewarded with a short moment of rest.

"Sonic, are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, just a scratch, that's all," Sonic said. Sally quickly moved her hand over the wound on his arm, healing it with her magic.

"You'd better not die on me. The last thing I need is for you to contract the Taint!" Once she finished healing his arm, she pulled him up onto his feet. "We can't keep this up forever. I'm almost out of mana!"

"Don't sweat it Sal! We can take anything they throw at us!" he declared. As more eggspawn appeared, the ground beneath their feet suddenly shook and a large thumping was heard in the distance. Suddenly, a large ogre appeared on the hilltop and roared at them. "Stay behind me Sal!" Sonic shouted, running up to the ogre. With a few slashes of his sword and spells from Sally's staff, the ogre fell to the ground, dead.

"There's no end to them!" Sally cried as more eggspawn surrounded them. A loud and vicious roar suddenly rang through the sky and Sonic and Sally - and even the eggspawn hurlocks - looked to the cliffs high above them. A dragon perched on the edge and unwrapped it's wings, letting out a loud shriek before taking off and breathing it's fire straight at them.

* * *

"Bullshit! That's not how it happened!" Blaze interjected.

"What? Does that not match the stories you've heard, Seeker?" Rotor asked casually.

"I'm not interested in elaborate stories you tell to an eager crowd. I came here for the truth!"

"And what makes you think I know the truth?"

"Don't beat around the bush, Walrus! You knew him even before he became the Champion!"

Rotor quickly held up his arms in defense, hoping to calm the Seeker down. "Even if I did, I don't know where he is now. I don't know where any of them are."

"Do you have any idea what's at stake here?" Blaze asked.

"Let me guess: You're precious Chantry has fallen to pieces and put the entire world on the brink of war and you need the one person who can help you put it back together."

"The Champion was at the heart of it all before the war broke out. If you can't tell me where to find him, then tell me everything you know about him."

"You aren't worried I'll make it up as I go?" Rotor asked, leaning forward.

"Not at all," she answered curtly.

"You'll need to hear the whole story then," Rotor said, leaning back into his chair. "The Blight had been unleashed upon Northamer. Eggspawn poured out of the Wilds, clashing with the armies at the ruins of Mobotropolis. The battle was a disaster and King Maximillian died on the field with his men, betrayed by his most trusted general. With nothing standing in their way, the horde marched forward onto the village of Knothole. It burned to the ground and many innocents lost their lives. The Champion and his friends barely made it out alive."

* * *

**Character listing (in order of appearance):**

**-Rotor Walrus as Varric Tethras with NICOLE as Bianca  
-Blaze the Cat as Cassandra Pentaghast  
-Sonic the Hedgehog as Hawke (warrior, sarcastic/charming)  
-Sally Acorn as Bethany Hawke**

**Just a note that relationships between characters will be more based on the Sonic characters rather than the Dragon Age character they are portraying. For example, Sally and Sonic are not siblings despite taking on the roles of Hawke and Bethany. **

**~ZP**


	2. A Witch's Bargain

**So only one review. Oh well, I don't really care about those right now. Plus I imagine crossovers aren't exactly on everyone's fanfiction scope... ever.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 2. I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or Dragon Age, only my OCs Azure and Umber. Some Sonic characters are from the comics. **

* * *

Sonic, Sally and Knuckles ran with all their might to escape the horde of eggspawn that were closing in on them. Sally suddenly tripped and fell to the ground, causing Sonic and Knuckles to stop and draw their blades to engage the eggspawn that were catching up. Sonic quickly appeared in front of Sally and sliced through the hurlock that prepared to strike her while Knuckles finished off the others.

"I think that's all of them," said Knuckles, sheathing his blade.

"For now, at least. Thanks, Sonic," said Sally as Sonic helped her up. "I can't believe Knothole's really gone..."

"I know it's tough, Sally, but look on the bright side. We're all ok and we're all together: you, me, Knuckles and Muttski!" Sonic said with a grin as Muttski, his faithful war hound, barked in agreement and ferociously wagged his tail.

"We should have run sooner, done something! Why did we wait so long?" Sally cried, looking at Knuckles.

"Why are you looking at me? We've been running since Mobotropolis!" Knuckles shouted back.

"It's funny you bring that up, Knuckles. That's something I think we should all be doing right now," said Sonic with a chuckle.

Sally sighed and took a moment to recompose herself. "Sonic's right, every second we spend standing here is another second for the eggspawn to catch us."

"Right, lead on," said Knuckles.

"Wait, I just thought of something! Where are we even going?" she asked, stopping them.

"Away from the eggspawn, of course. Do you really need to ask, Sal?" asked Knuckles.

"And then where? After we get away from the eggspawn, what do we do? Knothole's gone and we can't just wander around aimlessly with no plan!"

"I dunno, aimless wandering sounds like quite the adventure if you ask me," said Sonic.

"Enough with the jokes, Sonic! Sally's got a point and this is serious!" shouted Knuckles, forming fists with his hands.

"Well how about Albion?" Sonic suggested.

"Do I have to know some sense into you? Why is everything a joke?" cried Knuckles, growing more irritated every time Sonic opened his mouth with a wise cracking remark.

"No, I'm serious! My uncle Chuck lives in Albion! We can go there."

"But Sonic, there's a lot of templars in Albion and that's all the way in Eurish. How are we supposed to get across the Emerald Sea?" asked Sally.

"Yeah, but I've got family there. I know it's not much, but it's something. And I always say that something is better than nothing!"

Sally sighed in defeat. "Then we'll have to get to Soleanna and take a ship. It'll take days to get there and even longer to book passage. Who knows how many people are trying to get out of the country."

"If we survive that long. I'll just be happy to be out of here," said Knuckles as he continued down the path.

"You know, all his negativity is really starting to bring me down," said Sonic. As they kept running, Muttski ran ahead, barking adamantly. "Muttski must have found something! Come on!" cried Sonic, as Sally and Knuckles followed close behind.

"More eggspawn up ahead!" cried Sally, spotting the hurlocks.

"Yeah, but it looks like they're already fighting something!" added Knuckles.

"More like someone! Come on, they need our help!" Sonic shouted, drawing his sword. As they got closer, they spotted a yellow rabbit with long blonde hair slicing through a hurlock with her sword. Her templar companion, a grey rabbit, bashed another with his shield, but was unprepared for a surprise attack from behind. He cried out in pain when the hurlock struck him and dropped his sword and shield, falling to the ground and helplessly crawling away from the advancing hurlock. The woman spotted this and tackled the hurlock to the ground, smashing her fist into its face before beheading it with her sword.

"You will not have him!" she shouted. She scrambled for his shield and ran over to her companion, helping him up. "They won't have you, sugah. Not while I breathe." Once the eggspawn were dealt with, she knelt down beside her companion. "Stop squirming, sugah. You'll just make it worse!"

"Apostate! Keep your distance!" he cried, eyeing Sally.

"Well, Solaris has a sense of humor. Eggspawn and now a templar? I thought they all abandoned Knothole," said Sally.

"The spawn are clear in their intent, but a mage is always an unknown. The Order dictates," he started.

"Jack..." the woman started.

"That woman is an apostate. The Order dictates," Jack continued, stepping towards Sally. Sonic quickly stepped forward, putting himself between Jack and Sally, who had a worried look full of fear on her face.

"Sugah, they saved us. Solaris understands," she said.

Jack hesitated for a moment, locked in a heated glare with Sonic before complying. "Of course," he said, stepping away.

"I'm Bunnie Rabbot and this is my husband Ser Jack. Y'all can fight over mages and templars when we're safe from these eggspawn," introduced the woman.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. These are my friends Sally and Knuckles and my dog Muttski," Sonic introduced, while Muttski gave Jack a short, but direct growl. "Strange time to be hunting apostates templar. Your friends left Knothole with the Chantry priests days ago."

"I was traveling to New Mobotropolis on business for the Order, but I had to turn south when I heard about what happened at the ruins of Old Mobotropolis," Jack explained.

"I guess you could say bad luck and judgment brought us together just before the attack," added Bunnie.

"Sonic, the 'nice' templar has decided to postpone his hunt for illegal mages. So let's not dwell on that subject anymore, hm?" Sally asked.

"Smart girl, she is," Bunnie remarked.

"You're a little quick to offer your allegiance. We've only just met," said Sonic.

"Another blade between us and the eggspawn? I'll take it!" cried Knuckles.

"So long as the eggspawn are his first concern," added Sally.

"My duty is clear, but that… is for another day, if we are granted the opportunity to survive past this."

"For a while, it almost looked like we were the only ones to escape the eggspawn," said Sonic.

"For now, at least. It's just like Mobotropolis. It's only going to get worse very quickly," added Knuckles.

"You were there?" asked Bunnie. "Yeah, I see it now. Third company, under Captain Varel."

"Then you saw how the whole army was defeated," said Knuckles.

"We fell to betrayal, not to the eggspawn. This part of the horde won't get the same advantage against us," said Bunnie.

"How bad is your wound?" asked Sonic.

"My sword arm is lost, even with healing. I won't be able to fight," said Jack.

"Then you'll have mine, as always, sugah," Bunnie said, looking at her husband tenderly. "For now, we'll move with you. The north is cut off. We barely escaped the main body of the horde."

"Then we're trapped! The Wilds are to the south and that's no way out!" Knuckles shouted.

"We don't have any other options! We're fenced in. We'll have to go south," said Sonic, taking the lead.

"Are you serious? All sorts of things live in the Wilds! Sally, talk some sense into him!"

"I know it's not the best option, but it's the only one we've got. And something is better than nothing."

More eggspawn lay on the path ahead, but they barely stood a chance against the group, now with another sword in hand. When the area was clear, Sonic noticed some faint flashes of light and looked up to an upper pathway above them.

"Hey, look! Someone's up there!" Sonic shouted, pointing to the pathway above.

A dark brown dog with twin blades in hand was slicing through eggspawn hurlocks with amazing speed while a blue dragon flew above him, shooting lightning at the surrounding hurlocks. "Umber, behind you-AH!" The dragon cried out in pain as an arrow from the hurlock's bow shot right through one of her wings, sending her plummeting to the ground below.

Umber heard her cry and saw her falling. "No!" he shouted, quickly throwing a small dagger right into the head of the hurlock that shot her, before sheathing his blades and jumping over the side and gathering her in his arms. Umber quickly stabbed his blade into the side of the mountain, slowing their descent, and allowing him to land softly onto the lower path.

Sonic and the others quickly ran up to the two. "You two all right?"

"I'm fine, but she's not!" Umber quickly set the dragon down and tended to her wing.

"Umber, I'm fine. Really. I can still fly," she protested, wincing in pain as he snapped the arrow and removed it from her wing.

"No, you can't. I don't want you flying until it's healed, got it?" he asked, or rather, ordered, as he wrapped up her wing in bandages.

"I didn't think any more people made it away in time," said Sally.

"That's what we thought, too. You must be from Knothole. We were just arriving in town when we got news of the horde's advance. My name is Umber and this is my sister Azure. We-templar!" Umber quickly drew his daggers and stood protectively in front of Azure once he spotted the templar.

"Whoa, whoa, relax. He's not hunting mages, at least not right now," said Sonic, holding up his arms and standing in front of Umber to calm him.

"Why should I take your word?" Umber asked, glaring at Sonic while holding up his blade.

"Uh, Sal, do you think you could help me out here?" asked Sonic. Sally nodded and summoned a fireball in her hand. "My friend, Sally's a mage too. We don't normally side with templars, but desperate times call for desperate measures."

Umber looked at Sally, then Sonic and finally the templar. "Umber, I think we should go with them. At the very least, we can take whatever the eggspawn throw at us in a larger group," said Azure.

"All right, we work together, for now," Umber added with emphasis. "But I'll be watching the templar," he said, pointing the tip of his dagger at Ser Jack.

"And I you," Jack remarked, earning a low growl from Umber.

"As I was saying, I am Umber and this is my sister Azure. You realize you're heading south, don't you? The only thing there is the Wilds."

"We don't have a choice. North's cut off," said Knuckles.

"What? No! If we can't get to Soleanna, then we can't take a ship to Albion! What do we do now, Umber?" asked Azure, inching closer to her brother.

"You're planning on going to Albion too?" asked Sally.

"Our uncle is apparently a wealthy businessman and noble there. He's the only family we have left," said Umber.

"As is mine. But with north cut off, the Wilds are the only safe place from the eggspawn," said Sonic.

Umber looked at his sister before returning his gaze to the group. "Very well. Once we're safe from the horde, then we'll make plans to get to Albion," he said, following after Sonic. "Stay close," he whispered to his sister.

With six fighters ready, the small groups of eggspawn that attacked them didn't stand a chance. When they finally made it up to a bigger clearing, hordes of eggspawn poured in from the other pathways that led to them, followed by an enormous ogre, who shook the earth with each thumping step it took.

"I got dibs on the ogre!" cried Sonic, running off before anyone could stop him.

"Sonic wait! We need a plan!" cried Sally, firing bolts of magic at the approaching hurlocks.

"Here's a plan: kill every eggspawn in sight. Azure, if they get too close to you, run and let me handle them. I don't want you getting hurt," said Umber.

"I know," she said mixed with agreement and annoyance.

"I've had just about enough of these eggspawn!" cried Knuckles in annoyance.

When it seemed like the battle was finally over, everyone only had half a second to catch their breath as another horde suddenly appeared out of nowhere, cornering them against a wall. Suddenly, they heard a large roar and looked up to see a large dragon perched atop the mountain. It raised its wings and leapt off the mountaintop, lighting the eggspawn aflame as it passed by. It landed on the ground in front of them with a loud and strong thud, slamming its tail into the remaining eggspawn that somehow escaped its flames. It turned its gaze to the group of travelers before it when a bright light suddenly surrounded the dragon. When the light faded, a tall woman with long purple-pink hair, pointed ears and dressed head to toe in armor walked towards them.

"Well, what do we have here? It used to be we never got visitors to the Wilds, but now it seems they arrive in packs!" she said, standing before Sonic.

"That's a pretty neat trick you've got there," said Sonic. "Where'd you learn to become a dragon?"

"Perhaps I am a dragon," she replied.

"Well, we thank you for your help. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come along," said Sally.

"I do. You would have perished and you still may." She turned to scan the damage she had done. "If you wish to flee the eggspawn, you should know you are heading in the wrong direction."

"Wait!" cried Azure as the woman walked away from them. "You can't just leave us here! You have to help us!"

"Must I now?" she asked, turning back and addressing Sonic. "I spotted a most curious sight: a might ogre, vanquished! Who could perform such a feat? But alas, my curiosity has been satisfied. And you are all safe to live a while longer, for the moment. Is that not enough for you?"

"We may be tough, but I don't know how much more of the eggspawn we can take," said Sonic, looking at his weary companions.

"They are everywhere, and soon will be. Where is it you plan to run to, hm?" she asked, twisting her arm as she spoke, inspecting her armor.

"Albion. That's where we were planning on going after we had to turn south," said Knuckles.

"Albion, hm? My, that is quite the voyage you plan. All the way across the Emerald Sea? My that will be quite the journey. Your king won't miss you now, will he?" she asked.

"King Maximillian is dead. He fell to the eggspawn siege at the ruins of old Mobotropolis. There is no king to miss a few refugees," said Umber.

"Ah such fire in this young one. Haunted by the emptiness left by the brothers and sisters you never knew and now burdened with a promise made on a deathbed."

"What? How did you-? She is no burden!" Umber shouted, drawing one of his blades, but stopped when Azure quickly grabbed his arm to keep him in place.

"Umber, don't! I don't think it's smart to anger the lady that can change into a dragon!"

The woman chuckled. "Wise girl. You should listen to your dear sister more often. I sense she has many wise things to say."

"Besides that, Knothole's gone and the rest of Northamer won't be far behind," added Sonic.

"I see. Hurtled into the chaos you fight - and the world will shake before you." Sonic's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she spoke. "Is it fate or chance? I can never decide," she said, turning away and thinking for a moment. "It appears fortune smiles upon us both today," she said, turning back around to face Sonic. "It appears I may be able to help you yet."

"R-really? Just like that? No blood sacrifice, swearing myself to your oath or anything?" asked Sonic with a chuckle.

"I don't know if this is a good idea. We don't even know what she is," said Knuckles.

"I do. She's the Witch of the Wilds," said Bunnie from behind everyone, tending to her wounded husband.

"Some call me that. Also Merlina, Asha'bellanar, An 'old hag who talks too much!' But does that matter? I offer you this: I will get your group past the horde in exchange for a simple delivery to a place not too far from your destination. Would you do this for a 'Witch of the Wilds'?"

"Bunnie, should we trust her?" Sonic asked.

"Jack is injured and we can't escape the horde on our own," Bunnie answered, pressing her hand lightly against Jack's face.

"If you need to, leave me behind," he said weakly.

"No way!" she protested loudly. "I said I would drag you out if I had to and I mean it!"

"Wait, what is a Witch of the Wilds anyway? I've never heard of them." Azure asked.

"A Chasind legend. A witch that steals children," answered Bunnie.

"As she says, t'is but a legend. And it's not as if I have nothing better to do," Merlina scoffed.

"You're an apostate?" asked Sally.

"Yes, just like the two of you," Merlina said to Sally and Azure.

"Exactly how much trouble will this delivery get us into?" asked Sonic.

"About as much trouble as my saving your lives not five minutes ago," Merlina answered.

"I don't know. This seems like an awful amount of trouble you're going through to do something you can easily get done on your own," said Knuckles.

"I have... an appointment to keep. Are you refusing the bargain? For I can easily be on my way."

"No!" everyone else cried, raising their hands as if to stop her from leaving. Thankfully, Knuckles' prying did not make her flinch or leave.

"So, what shall it be?"

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I've had enough of these eggspawn to last me to until the next Blight," Sonic said with a laugh.

"Never truer words were spoken. Fear not, this task is nothing more dangerous for one already so capable can handle."

"Well it's not like I've got other options just lining up and throwing themselves at me. I guess we don't have much of a choice," Sonic said.

"We never do. Your task is this: there is a clan of Dalish near the city of Albion, your destination. Deliver this amulet to their Keeper, Jualayla," she explained, handing Sonic an intricate amulet. "Do as she asks with it and any debt between us is paid in full. Before I take you anywhere, however, there is another matter..." she said, casting her eyes at Jack.

Bunnie saw Merlina and Sonic coming towards them and quickly stepped up, putting herself between them and her husband. "No! Leave him alone!"

"What has been done to your husband is within his blood already," said Merlina.

"You're lying!"

"Bunnie, she's right. I can feel the corruption inside me. I have felt it for a while now. I just didn't want to worry you."

"If he's been hiding it from us for a while, then he doesn't have long. The Taint works quickly, so I've heard," said Umber.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" asked Sally.

"The only cure I know of is to become a Grey Warden," said Merlina.

"And they all died at Mobotropolis..." said Sonic.

"Not all, but the last are now beyond your reach."

"Bunnie, listen to me," Jack said, as Bunnie knelt down beside him.

"No! You can't ask me to do this, sugah!" she interjected.

"Please," he said as Bunnie stroked his cheek. "The corruption is a slow and painful death. And when it's done I won't be me anymore. I can't... Let me die as who I am and not the monster this will turn me into," he pleaded.

Sonic knelt down beside Bunnie and put his hand on her shoulder. "He's your husband, Bunnie. You should do what you know is best for him."

Bunnie looked at Sonic and nodded sadly after a moment's hesitation. "Be strong, my love," Jack whispered. He slowly lifted a dagger up to her and with weak hands, undid the clasps that held his chestplate. He placed the tip of the dagger over his chest as Bunnie clasped her hands around his and the dagger's handle before thrusting it into his chest. Bunnie silently wept as she saw the blood gush out as Jack winced in pain before falling back against the rocks, limp.

"Without an end, there can be no peace," said Merlina. "It gets no easier. Your struggles have only just begun."

* * *

**So I'm trying to do sort of a mix between the Sonic character and Dragon Age character, namely with Bunnie. I feel it wouldn't be a right crossover if Bunnie just acted exactly like Aveline without a bit of her actual personality. So I'm gonna be working on that. **

**Characters:  
-Sonic as Hawke (warrior, sarcastic/charming)  
-Sally as Bethany Hawke  
-Knuckles as Carver Hawke  
-Muttski as Dog  
-Uncle Chuck as Gamlen Amell  
-Bunnie Rabbot as Aveline Vallen  
-Jack Rabbit as Ser Wesley  
-Azure the Dragon as Hawke (mage, diplomatic/helpful)  
-Umber the Black Dog as Hawke (rogue, agressive/direct)  
-Merlina as Flemeth  
-Maiximillian Acorn as King Cailan  
-Jualayla as Keeper Marethari**

**I think the character listing will be helpful for those not quite familiar with Dragon Age. Anyway, hope you enjoy it! Character art on my deviantART!**

**Next Chapter: The Gallows - Sonic and his companions arrive in Albion's Gallows, but the guards are no longer letting in refugee!**


	3. The Gallows

**Here's the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. Once again, I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or Dragon Age. For super minor characters such as Meeran and Athenril, random names were chosen from a list of Mobian characters on the (Archie) Sonic wiki. Suggestions welcome!**

* * *

"Merlina?" asked Blaze.

"I had a feeling that would catch your attention," said Rotor.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that a myth swooped out of the sky and rescued the Champion and his companions?" Blaze asked in an accusatory tone.

"Is it really that hard to believe? Do I have to recite the story of the Hero of Northamer too?"

"No need. I am familiar with her tale. Perhaps I shouldn't be surprised by her involvement."

"Yeah, I liked my version of the story better too," Rotor said with a chuckle.

"What else aren't you telling me then? Did she send someone with the Champion to Albion?" Blaze asked.

"In a manner of speaking…"

"So it's true. Continue, but if you tell me they all flew to Albion on a dragon-"

"No, no, nothing so fanciful. Now let's see, the witch kept her promise and got them all to Soleanna safely. It took days before they could finally book passage on a ship, with so many refugees fleeing the country from the eggspawn. They sailed north across the Emerald Sea, lashed by terrible storms. They spent two weeks in that dark hold, packed in with the equally fearful and desperate. And then they saw it, Albion, the City of Chains. Long ago, it was part of Yurashia, slaves coming from far and wide to work the quarries. Now, it's a free city. And I'm using 'free' rather loosely. Sail through those black cliffs and you'll see what the slaves of old saw: the Gallows, welcoming you. That's where their ship landed, with all the rest."

* * *

The boat rocked back and forth, as it had for nearly two weeks now. It felt like time had stopped while they were down in the lower decks. The spaces were cramped and there were so many of them aboard, all fearing and fleeing for their lives.

Sonic suddenly jerked awake, and straightened up against a beam. He felt Sally's head on his shoulder and blushed at how close her face was to his. He easily spotted Knuckles' bright red fur in front of him while Bunnie slept on his right. Across from him against the nearby wall sat Umber, completely wide awake while his sister, Azure leaned into his body and slept soundly. Umber's arm was locked securely around Azure's waist in a protective manner and the bags under his eyes told Sonic that he had barely had any sleep lately. No doubt he was looking out for his sister and making sure that none of the other refugees robbed them while they slept or looked away. Two weeks on that boat gave them a lot of time to get to know each other a bit, even though they refrained from talking about their family or where they were from. Umber took long to build up trust, and Sonic was slowly working on that.

Sonic turned his attention back to Sally and slowly moved his arm to wrap around Sally's shoulders, careful not to wake her as he moved. However, the boat suddenly jerked and Sally fell forward onto his lap, which quickly aroused her from her sleep.

"S-Sonic? What's going on?" she asked, groaning tiredly as she rubbed her eyes.

"S-sorry Sal. I didn't mean to wake you. Why don't you go back to sleep and I'll check up on deck to see how much farther we have to go," Sonic said.

"Mmm, sure. I'll do that," she mumbled, falling back to sleep instantly. Sonic quietly tiptoed up the stairs to the deck and quickly saw the rocky mountains and golden statues of crouching and weeping figures surrounding them. They were here. They were in Albion. As the ship pulled into the docks, Sonic rushed back down to the lower deck to wake everyone up and they departed from the ship. Several passengers ran into the arms of their family or friends who were waiting for them, but Sonic and his companions received no such welcome.

"Uh oh, it doesn't look like they're letting anyone into the city," said Bunnie.

"What? That can't be!" cried Sally.

"Look," said Bunnie, pointing to the large crowd of people forming by the gates that led to the city.

"They're all from Northamer, just like us," said Knuckles.

"And they would sooner throw us back to the dogs before they let us into the city. Albion must be running out of room for refugees by now. Some of these people have been here weeks longer than us and we just got here!" Umber spat followed by a yawn.

"Umber, you should really get some rest!" said Azure.

"I'll rest when I know you're safe."

"One hurdle at a time guys. We're all here and we're all safe. We should find my uncle Chuck. He must know a way to get us into the city," said Sonic.

"Let's hope he got your letter," said Sally.

"Do you think uncle Azreal got our letter?" asked Azure.

"I sure hope so," answered Umber.

"It looks like the guards are reporting to that man over there," said Bunnie, pointing to a guard in uniform around whom the refugees were gathering. "I suppose he's the one we should be talking to."

"Get back to the rest of the crowd, you lot! Trying to bully your way through won't get you into Albion any faster!" the guard said as they approached him.

"But you do intend to let us in?" asked Bunnie.

"Ha! We have enough poor of our own in Eurish. We don't need any more of you refugees piling up here like a mad heap!"

"I heard someone call this place the Gallows. It looks like a prison…" said Sonic.

"That's because it used to be. Back in the Yurashian days, they kept slaves here. But now the templars run it and use it to lock up their mages. Not much of a change, I suppose."

"Mages are imprisoned here?" asked Umber, as he lightly ushered Azure behind him.

"Well, no more than they are anywhere else. It's a Circle of Magi now. Magic is to serve man, not rule him, and mages are better locked up where they don't hurt anyone," said the guard, earning a subtle glare from Sonic, Knuckles and Umber.

"So why aren't we being let in?" asked Knuckles.

"If it were up to me, I'd bar the gates and let you find somewhere else to beg. But it's not. Some of you have legitimate business in the city. So Knight-Commander Lien-Da wants us to sort you all out. Most of you will be getting right back on your ships, though."

"Knight-Commander, that's a templar title," said Umber.

"Why would a city guardsmen answer to a templar?" asked Sonic.

"We don't answer to her… but she's the power in Albion. Don't know what would happen if the viscount went against something she wanted. But he's certainly never taken that chance."

"Look, we need to get into the city. Is there anything you can do to help us out?" asked Sonic.

"Yes, yes, it's always the same story. If you want in, talk to Captain Erik. I'm only here to keep you lot from climbing the walls."

"Well, that was pleasant," said Sally.

"Let's find this Captain Erik," said Bunnie. As they walked through the halls of the Gallows, they saw many refugees huddled against walls and in dark corners. They finally came to a large open courtyard where they saw a guard stationed by the large staircase on the opposite side of the courtyard.

"Let us through, you flaming blighter! We're not staying in this pit!" shouted a man at the guard.

"Then get back on your ship and leave. There's no more room in Albion for refugees."

"Our ship's already gone and we paid good coin to get here!" shouted another man.

"You and half of Northamer. There's nothing I can do! The city is full!"

"Really? Because one of your guards told me you were letting in people who have business in the city," said Sonic.

"That's right! We've seen you let lots of people through!" shouted the man.

"Citizens of Albion and merchants that have business in the city. I'll assume you don't have any more coin than these gentlemen?" the guard asked, turning to Sonic. "We've been letting you Northamers in for months now. You're too late! There's no more room!"

"But we have family here! Doesn't that mean anything?" asked Azure.

"I've heard claims like that a thousand times. Trust me. We'll find some ships to take you all back to Northamer – eventually. But for now, you stay here."

"But our uncle is Azreal Mythos. He's a businessman and noble in Albion. He should know that we're coming. We sent him a letter!" cried Umber, growing impatient.

"And I suppose you received no reply? Lord Mythos has been out of town for weeks now on a business trip. He won't be back for at least two months," said the guard.

"Two months? You've got to be kidding me!" shouted Umber.

"What about our uncle? Chuck Hedgehog. He should know we're coming too!" said Sonic.

"I know a hedgehog, but he goes by Charles," said the guard.

"Yeah! Charles! Chuck's just his nickname!" Sonic added quickly.

"I'll have a guard look for your uncle and bring him here, but that's the best I can do."

"What! You're going to let them through?" cried the man the guard was arguing with earlier.

"I didn't say anything about-"

"We've been here for four days! They just got here!" shouted his friend.

"That's it! We're carving our way out of here! Men!" he ordered as he and his group of thugs pulled out their swords. Sonic, Knuckles, Bunnie and Umber quickly pulled out their blades while also giving Sally and Azure a look to not join in on the fight. Once the ruffians were dealt with, everyone sheathed their swords.

"Unbelievable," the captain muttered.

"Captain! Are you all right?" cried a guard, running up to the captain.

"I am, no thanks to you. Where is everyone? Go find them and get this mess under control!" he ordered as the guard ran off before turning back to Sonic. "You have my thanks. Look, I can't get you into the city, it's not my call. But I will find your uncle Charles and bring him here," he said, turning away to leave.

* * *

The next three days felt like the longest three days any of them had ever experienced. Pacing back and forth made little effort to make the time pass by.

"It's been three days! I don't think I can wait another minute!" cried Bunnie.

"I'm sure Uncle Chuck is still looking for us," said Sonic.

"And if he's not?" retorted Knuckles.

"At least you guys have someone coming for you. Our uncle won't even be back in town for another two months. And who knows how long it'll take to get us in when he does get back," said Umber.

"Hey, someone's coming," said Sally.

"Uncle Chuck!" Sonic cried, running up to the blue hedgehog with a grey mustache and hugging him tightly.

"Oh, Sonic my boy! Look at how big you've gotten. You're looking so much like your father," said Chuck.

"These are my friends Sally, Knuckles, Bunnie, Umber and Azure. So? Can you get us into the city?" asked Sonic.

"I'll be honest, son, I didn't realize there'd be so many of you. I don't know if I'll be able to get you all into the city."

"Then can you at least get Sal and Azure in? At least that way they can be farther away from the templars," said Sonic.

"I'm not going anywhere without Umber!" cried Azure, tightening her arms around Umber's.

"And you're crazy if you think I'm leaving you all here!" shouted Sally.

"I was hoping to grease some palms, but the Knight-Commander's been cracking down hard on everybody. We'll need more grease," said Chuck.

"I like the way you think, Uncle Chuck. But doesn't our family have an estate? Money?" asked Sonic.

"Uh… I'm sorry to tell you this, kid, but I lost the estate. A couple of investments I had went badly and I had to sell the estate to cover what I owed."

"Well this is just great!" cried Knuckles, punching the wall.

"Now hold on there, that doesn't mean I don't have a plan. I know some people who might be able to help… if you're not too delicate about the company you keep," started Chuck.

"That depends…" muttered Umber.

"I think it sounds like fun!" said Sonic.

"I talked to my contacts and I found some people who might be willing to pay your way into the city. The catch is you'd have to work off your debt for a year."

"A year?" cried Knuckles.

"It's the best I could do. Trust me when I say that a lot of refugees won't be getting a better option anywhere else."

"Don't sweat it Knuckles. What's a year? We really appreciate you doing this for us Uncle Chuck," said Sonic.

"I managed to convince my contacts to come to the Gallows to meet you personally. Mathias heads the mercenary company, the Echidna Reds. They're looking for recruits. Allegra… I guess you could call her a smuggler. Either one of them can help you. All you need to do is find them in the courtyard and convince them to take you on. I don't think they'll take so many of you at once, so you might want to split up and try your luck."

"What do you guys think?" asked Sonic.

"We've come this far. I don't care who we work for, as long as it means we don't have to go back," said Sally.

"Sounds shady… but we have little options," said Umber.

"What kind of man is Mathias?" asked Sonic.

"He's a hired sword. I wouldn't bring him home to meet the family but he's got a decent reputation. If you don't get on his bad side, he'll get whatever the job is done."

"How about the smuggler?" asked Umber.

"Well it won't be pretty working for her. She's a pretty small fish compared to the other thieves' guilds around here. But she's tough, fair and she never deals in slaves or flesh."

"Thanks, Uncle Chuck. Let's go find these guys and see what they have to say," said Sonic.

"And what about me? I won't let y'all incur debts on my behalf," said Bunnie.

"You'll come with us, of course!" said Sally.

"I… I guess I don't have any other option. Thank you. Y'all are so kind to me," Bunnie replied.

Sonic turned around to face the others. "So who should take what?" he asked.

"I want in on the mercenary gig. It's about time I fought something that wasn't a mindless eggspawn," said Knuckles, punching his fists together.

"I dunno, mercenary work sounds dangerous…" said Sonic.

"I'm sorry but is that hesitation I detect Sonic? You're not scared are you?" asked Sally.

"No, of course not! I'm just worried about you, is all."

"I'll be fine. You know I can take care of myself, right?" asked Sally.

"All right, I guess that means we'll take Mathias. You ok with the smuggler gig, Umber?" asked Sonic.

"Smuggling work sounds like it'll attract less attention then mercenary work. As long as it doesn't draw attention to Azure, I'm good," replied Umber.

"Ok, so we'll talk to Mathias and you guys will take Allegra," said Knuckles as the group broke off.

"Mathias?" Sonic asked a red echidna in the main courtyard.

"You Chuck's nephew? He talked up a big storm about you. He better not be blowing smoke up my ass," Mathias replied.

"What exactly is the kind of work you do?" asked Sally.

"The Echidna Reds are well known in these parts. We pick who we work for and keep our noses clean. But anyone screws with us, then we mess them up! Make sense?"

"I like this guy," Knuckles chuckled.

"What do you need us to do?" asked Sonic.

"This noble bastard named Frederick is here in the Gallows. He gave us some bad info and almost got some of my men killed. Now he's hiding out here, waiting for a ship. If he sees us coming, he'll run for sure. But he doesn't know you. Kill him and his men and make sure no one asks why."

"Are you sure we should do this? Killing someone?" asked Sally as Mathias moved away.

"Then you and Bunnie stay behind and let Sonic and I handle it. It's just one guy, how much trouble can it be and we need to get into the city," spat Knuckles.

"Knuckles and I can handle it, Sal. I don't like the idea of killing someone either, but I don't want to spend another day in these Gallows," said Sonic.

"Fine. J-just be careful, you two."

* * *

"Are you Allegra?" Umber asked a woman standing off in a dark corner.

"You don't look like Chuck's nephew…" she said.

"That's because I'm not. We're friends of his. He's looking into another offer and I'm looking into yours," he replied.

"Well the offer wasn't for you. Besides, I don't even know what you're capable of." Umber's eyes moved to one of her henchmen, who was eating an apple. With amazing speed, Umber threw a small dagger right into the apple just as the henchmen prepared to take a bite out of it. He wailed and dropped the apple in surprise as Allegra chuckled. "All right, you've peaked my interests. I'm sure Chuck's told you a lot about us, but I don't know anything about you."

"We came from Northamer to escape the Blight and our uncle lives here," said Azure.

"So why isn't he helping you?"

"He's away on a business trip for another two months and I won't have my sister staying in these Gallows," said Umber.

"Ah, so your a mage," Allegra deduced.

"What? H-how did you know?" cried Azure, as Umber moved to a defensive stance.

"Relax. You mages are always so easy to spot. You're all paranoid and trying too hard to blend in. And your friend here talks about the Gallows – and I'm assuming the templars in it as well – with so much malice as if they're worse than the Blight. If you're as good as you claim, we're hoping you'll be worth our investment."

"So what kind of work would you have me doing?" Umber asked.

"I can be honest. We don't compete with the thieves' guild but we keep our fingers in a lot of pots. That being said, we're not killers or slavers. Anything short of that, however, is fair game. All you'd be doing is some simple deliveries. If any fights break out or a shipment gets attacked, then you'll have to defend yourself and the merchandise."

"Sounds simple enough. But my sister stays out of it."

"What?" cried Azure. "Umber, that's not fair!"

"I don't want you getting involved in this, Azure. Double my workload if you have to or even cut my pay to compensate, so long as she doesn't have to work for you and she gets into the city first."

"No need to worry about that. I only need one of you and the money is for two into Albion. The templars here like to think they have all the mages properly leashed, but when has that ever been true? We can keep them from taking notice of your sister while you're working with us. Wouldn't be the first time."

"All right, tell me what you need done."

"There's a merchant here named Carl Condor. He's a friend of the templars so they let him set up his little shop here in the Gallows. We supplied him in return for a piece of the profits, but now, he won't pay up. We can't go near him without screaming for the guard – but you can. Get our money from him and you're in."

Umber nodded and proceeded to Condor's vendor stall.

"Good day, serah! What can I do for you?" asked Condor.

"I believe you owe your business partner something?"

"Oh, I see…" he started.

"Should I go and get the guards?" asked his bodyguard.

"No, not just yet. I want to hear this. So Allegra sent you to collect, hm? Too cowardly to do it herself?"

"I don't have the patience for this," said Umber, drawing a small dagger and moving to stab him in the neck, but stopping right before the blade pierced his throat. "You have a choice, pay up, or I beat it out of you and your men," Umber said with a low growl.

"S-stay back! Just take what's in the chest. Take it all!" he wailed before running off with his men. Umber easily picked the lock on the chest and grabbed the sack of sovereigns inside.

"Let's head back to Allegra," he said. "Here you go," he said when he got back to Allegra, handing her the sack.

"Excellent. Tell Chuck we'll make the arrangements," Allegra said.

* * *

"Any luck?" asked Chuck, as Umber and Azure came up at the same time as Sonic and the others.

"It was messy, but Mathias agreed to help us," said Sonic.

"And you?" Chuck asked Umber.

"Same here," replied Umber.

"Great, I'll speak to Mathias and Allegra to see when the bribes can be made. Wait here for a minute," he said, walking off.

"Then we made it," Sally said with a sigh. "The voyage is over."

"I don't know about you guys, but I think I've had my fair share of bribing my way into a city," said Sonic. "Let's not do that again."

"If only Jack could be here with us…" Bunnie muttered sadly.

"At least we're all together and alive," said Azure.

* * *

**Character listing:**

**-Sonic as Hawke (warrior, sarcastic/charming)**  
**-Sally as Bethany Hawke**  
**-Knuckles as Carver Hawke**  
**-Uncle Chuck as Gamlen Amell**  
**-Bunnie Rabbot as Aveline Vallen**  
**-Azure the Dragon as Hawke (mage, diplomatic/helpful)**  
**-Umber the Black Dog as Hawke (rogue, agressive/direct)**  
**-Rotor Walrus as Varric Tethras**  
**-Blaze as Cassandra Pentaghast****  
**

**Next Chapter - Mercenaries and Smugglers: Sonic and Knuckles work for the Echidna Red mercenaries while Umber works for smugglers. **


	4. Mercenaris and Smugglers

**Here's the next chapter my lovelies! For those not following me on deviantART, I have completed drawings of all the main characters/companions as well as a fun little teaser depicting Sally and Knuckles' possible fates as a Circle mage or Templar, respectively, or Grey Warden. Check it out! Also, my buddy ZacNichols123 is doing something similar to me with this, but with the Mass Effect trilogy instead. I suggest you check it out when he publishes it!**

**Sonic the Hedgehog belong to SEGA. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware. OCs are mine. Sonic Age is mah idea :3 Me so shameress -_-**

* * *

"Hey Sally, how've you been?" asked Azure, as Sally entered the Hanged Man. It had been just over a month since they got to Albion and while Sally, Knuckles and Sonic had bunked with Chuck in his tiny lowtown shack while Umber rented a room for himself and Azure in the Hanged Man.

"Well, I've been better. Uncle Chuck's… 'house' isn't exactly built to hold so many of us. It's getting really cramped with all five of us in there. And I don't think Chuck's used to having a dog around. Muttski's nearly clawed his way through the floorboards now. I'm not sure if he's trying to the rats beneath them or if he's just desperate to get out."

"Ouch. That must make living uncomfortable."

"That, and being the only girl there makes it really hard to deal with the mess they make. Did you hear about the Ixians in the Docks?"

"Yeah, a storm took out their ship and now they're stuck here. I don't know about you, but those Ixians are just… creepy. Umber's already told me to stay away from their compound and doesn't need to tell me twice to keep my distance from them. They don't exactly take kindly to mages either. Makes the Templars look like bunny farmers."

"We had one back in Knothole and he was less than pleasant company. He murdered a whole farmer's family, but the Hero of Northamer took him off to help defeat the Blight. But the way he just stood in his cage and stared off into nothing was just… well it really put most of us off," said Sally.

"How're Sonic and Knuckles doing with the Echidna Reds?" Azure asked.

"They come home with the usual scratches and bruises, but nothing I can't heal."

"Wait, you know creation magic?" Azure whispered. They both stood up as Azure waved for Sally to follow her to her and Umber's room.

"Just some basic healing. I never had anyone to properly teach me."

"Could you teach me some healing? I only know elemental and primal magic. I never learned any healing and I think it's something I should know how to do."

"With all the trouble Umber must get into, I'm surprised you didn't know creation magic already," said Sally with a giggle.

"Oh, it's not Umber I have to worry about. He never gets hit. Me, on the other hand, I find I'm usually in the wrong place in the wrong time."

"Well, why not? I need something to do that'll get me out of Chuck's dismal hut. So this is the room you and Umber are renting?" Sally asked, examining the small room with two beds, a dresser and table.

"It's small, but it's got a warm bed and a roof over our heads. And it's certainly better than some of the other places we've been to."

"So true. So how's Umber in the smuggling business? Not as much action as the mercenary work I imagine."

"No, but Umber's never picked a fight that was more than he can handle. The only problem is he's overworking himself. Whenever he gets home, he insists that he's fine and only takes a short nap. I just wish I could get him down to sleep and get some proper rest," Azure said in worry.

"Well, if you're trying to get him to rest, I know a little sleep spell that should knock him out for a few hours. I used to use it on Sonic and Knuckles whenever they stayed up too late at night. It's a simple spell and I can teach it to you if you'd like!"

"I'd love that, Sally! Thanks! So you and Sonic and Knuckles are all from Knothole right?"

"Yeah, we've been friends since we were little kids, but our parents died in a plague outbreak. Ever since then, it's just been the three of us. And Sonic and Knuckles made this pact that they would protect me from the Templars. I don't know what I'd do without them."

"You're very lucky to have such close friends. Umber and I never stayed in one place too long so I never really got the chance to make any."

"You and Umber were always on the move?" Sally asked.

"Since I was a little girl. As long as I can remember, actually."

"What about your parents?"

"My dad died before I was born and my mom died giving birth to me so I never knew them. Umber's the closest thing I have to a parent."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," said Sally.

"No, it's ok. It was a long time ago and I never knew them. But apparently magic is really strong in our family's bloodline. All my brothers and sisters are mages too, except for Umber, that is."

"How many of you are there?"

"Including Umber and myself, I think there's nine of us."

"Nine? Wow, so that means eight of you are mages?"

"Yeah, and Umber said he and our mom watched the Circle take all of them away."

"Whoa… to lose seven children to the Circle. That must have broken her heart."

"It did. Mom couldn't stand to see the Circle take me away either, so she made Umber promise to protect me."

"Your brother must really love you. Sometimes I wish I had a brother. You know, just someone that you know is your family. Well, Sonic and Knuckles should be back from work soon and I need to make some dinner. I'll see you later, Azure!"

"Wait, don't we have to deliver that amulet for Merlina?"

"Yeah I was thinking that too, but Sonic and Knuckles have just been too busy to mount a trip to the Dalish clan's campgrounds. We might not get the chance until their debts have been worked off."

"Well I just hope Merlina doesn't drop out of the sky as a dragon if we don't do it yet."

"Let's hope if doesn't come to that," Sally said as she left.

Later that night when Umber finally arrived back in the Hanged Man, he entered his room, saying nothing and dropped his daggers carelessly on the floor before plopping face first on the bed and sighing in exhaustion.

"How was the smuggling work today, Umber?" Azure asked. She bent down and picked up his daggers, placing them neatly on the dresser while helping Umber remove some of his armor to make him more comfortable.

"Fine. I-I'm just really tired and I've got another job for Allegra on the Wounded Coast tomorrow. What did you to today?" he asked in a muffled voice, his face buried in the pillow on his bed.

"Nothing much really. I mostly stayed in and Sally came by. I asked her if she could teach me some creation magic and healing," she said, as Umber mumbled tiredly before he began lightly snoring. Azure smiled to herself when she heard Umber sound asleep. She removed the last of Umber's spiky armor and pulled the blankets over him as she giggled at her snoring brother.

The next morning, Azure woke up bright and early, eyeing her brother who was still sound asleep. She quickly left the room to fetch some breakfast for the both of them. When she returned with a tray of food in hand, he finally began stirring, rubbing his eyes and groaning as he pushed himself up on his palms.

"Morning kid. What time is it?" he asked wearily, yawning.

"It's nearly noon," Azure answered, placing the tray on the desk.

"Crap, I've gotta get ready and meet up with Allegra. She's got some cargo we need to pass along to some traders on the Wounded Coast. If I don't get there soon, they'll leave without me."

"Um, no I think you should go back to sleep Umber. You really need some rest," she said, waving her hands and casting the sleep spell Sally had taught her on him.

"Yeah… yeah some sleep sounds good – so good – right about now… Stay out of trouble," he muttered before falling back to sleep.

"Well, that should keep him down for a few hours. Maybe I'll go see Allegra instead," she said, putting on her armor and grabbing her staff. She traveled to the meeting place and saw Allegra and some other smugglers gathered around some crates.

"Oh hey, kid. Where's your brother? He's supposed to be here for the next job."

"Uh, yeah, Umber's a little tired right now, so I'm gonna take over for him today. That's ok, right?"

"You or your brother; it doesn't matter to me. As long as you're up for the job," Allegra said.

"I am."

"Good. It's just a simple delivery job to the Wounded Coast. If you run into any trouble, it's on you. Lose the cargo and you don't get paid. Got it?"

"Yup," Azure nodded.

"All right then, get moving."

Azure and two other smugglers immediately set foot from Albion and traveled along the Wounded Coast. The meeting place was only about an hour away on foot and so far, they hadn't encountered any resistance.

"So, you filling in for your brother?" one of the smugglers asked.

"Yup," Azure answered.

"Umber didn't mention how cute his sister was. What do you say that you and I get to know each other after the job is done?" he said with a snicker.

"Uh, I don't think so. If you knew my brother, you'd know he'd slit your throat at the mere suggestion," she scoffed.

"But he doesn't have to know," he replied with a wink.

"Would you just focus on the job, please?" she asked, picking up her pace to put some distance between herself and the other smuggler.

All of a sudden, bandits burst out from the bushes around them and surrounded the cart. "Kill everyone and get the cargo! On second thought, leave that pretty one alive!" shouted the leader once his eyes landed on Azure. Azure tried to keep her distance from the bandits while the other two smugglers fought, but the bandit leader seemed adamantly focused on her and refused to let her out of his sight. "I'm sure we'll find something nice for you do to sweetheart!" he snickered. Azure quickly pointed her staff at the leader and knocked him back with a bolt of lightning.

"This one's a mage!" another bandit shouted. She tried to keep the bandits from advancing on her by holding them off with her field spells, but one of her bolts missed and struck the wheel of the cart, causing it to stray off the path and roll off the side of the cliff and into the water below.

"Damn, the cargo's gone. Let's bail!"

"I'm not leaving without the pretty little mage!" He brought his sword down onto Azure, now drained of her mana, but she blocked it with her staff. The force knocked her onto the ground and her staff snapped from the force of the sharpened blade.

"Gentlemen, I believe that is enough." The bandits and Azure all looked up to one end of the pathway and saw a radiant crimson dragon with bright gold hair and horns. He was dressed in a long brown trench coat and blue scarf while a scar trailed from his chest to the left side of his face over his lip.

"What's a snotty nosed noble doing all the way out here on the Wounded Coast?" asked one of the bandits. "You lost your way?"

The man silenced the bandit when he expertly threw a dagger right into the bandit's forehead. "This is the last chance I offer you, gentlemen. Step away from my niece and I may consider letting you leave with your body parts intact." Azure gasped lightly and stared at the man that came to her rescue. When the bandits said nothing, the man's hands lit brightly with flames, frightening the bandits. They quickly turned on their heels to run, but the man didn't give them a chance to get very far away before he sent fireballs at each of them, burning them all to a crisp.

Azure simply starred at this man – a mage – that stood in front of her. He vanquished the fire in his palms and held out his hand for her. "U-uncle Azreal?" she asked.

"Hello Azure," he said. "It's good to finally meet you."

"H-How do you know who I am?" she asked timidly.

"I knew who you were the moment I saw you. You're the spitting image of your mother. I just got back into town a few days ago," he said, pulling her up. "That's when I found your brother's letter. I've been trying to find you both since."

"You're a mage?"

"Yes, illegally, if you were wondering. Now, come on. Let's get you home and find your brother, shall we? I'm sure you have many things to ask."

* * *

When Azure burst into the Hanged Man, Umber immediately marched over to her. "There you are! Where have you been? Do you have any idea how worried I've been over you? I wake up after a few hours only to find you gone!"

"Well, you were just so tired, I thought I'd fill in for you today for Allegra's job and let you get some rest," Azure answered.

"What? I specifically told you that I don't want you involved in the smuggler's work! You know we can't let the Templars take notice of you."

"But Umber, you won't believe who I ran into during the job!" Azure moved aside and Azreal stepped forward.

"Hello Umber," he said, his cane lightly tapping the floorboards of the room.

"You… you're our uncle?" Umber asked, eyeing his suspiciously.

"Azreal, yes. I'm sorry I was away when you came here, but my home is always open to you both. If you'd like, I can have your debt to Allegra paid off and you can both move into my hightown estate immediately. I won't have my family living like this in lowtown."

"I appreciate the offer uncle, but I am indebted for a full year. I honor my debts and I finish what I start. At the very least, take Azure to hightown. Your nobility will give her something to hide behind and I don't like her living in a place like this. Once my debt is paid off, I'll join you."

"Umber, are you sure?" asked Azreal.

"I am. It'll only be for another year, Azure. And I feel more comfortable knowing that you've got a noble title to hide behind."

"I admit, after what your sister told me about you, I thought you would be far more resistant to separating from her," said Azreal.

"Blood is thicker than water. And if what our mother told me about you is true, then you are a man of honor. Give me a reason to think otherwise or hurt my sister and the only thing you'll have to worry about is who is in the shadows following you at night with a readied blade in hand," Umber whispered in a threatening manner.

"Your caution is understandable, but not necessary, I assure you," Azreal chuckled. "Azure will be safe with me, I promise. And I will use the time until you are free from your debt to tutor her and refine her skills in magic."

"You're a-"

"Yes, I am," Azreal responded with a smile.

"This… means a lot to me, uncle. Thank you."

* * *

**This chapter featuring my character Azreal the Dragon as, well, himself! He's a noble in Albion and a successful businessman, an apostate, and Azure and Umber's uncle. **

**Next Chapter: Suave Storyteller - Sonic and Knuckles are looking into joining the Deep Roads Expedition and with a little help Rotor Walrus, they just might do it.**


	5. Suave Storyteller

**Another chapter. Just pumping these out like a Ditto pumps out eggs at the Pokemon day care. =P**

**Thoughts needed! Should Sally become a Circle mage or Grey Warden and should Knuckles become a Templar or Grey Warden at the end of Act 1? Obviously if one becomes a Grey Warden, the other cannot. So, I need your opinions because I am on the fence! -_-'**

**If I've accidently used a Dragon Age term that I had previously replaced with a Sonic one, like locations, please tell me. Sometimes I don't completely notice or realize it. Sonic belongs to SEGA; Dragon Age belongs to Bioware; any OCs used belong to me.**

* * *

"And so a year passed in Albion. Word arrived from across the Emerald Sea that the Hero of Northamer had defeated the Blight. But Knothole was destroyed and Albion was the Champion's home now. So he remained, paying off his debt to the mercenaries, while his friends did the same with the smugglers. They all made themselves quite the name in the underworld. It was a busy year too in the city. That's when the Ixians landed. A great storm had caught their ship and left hundreds of warriors and their leader, Ixis Mogul, stranded in the city, waiting to return home. That's also when the trouble started brewing with the mages. Albion's Templar Order had become very powerful under Knight-Commander Lien-Da. But, more importantly, that's when I first met the Champion."

* * *

"NO!" shouted a short, light purple walrus. "Elise's tits! You know how many people want to hire onto this expedition?"

"But we heard you're going into the Deep Roads! Surely you'll need all the help you can-" started Sally, following behind the walrus alongside Sonic and Knuckles.

"No," he repeated. "You're too late. Besides, it's already done. This is the sort of venture that can make a man for life! I'm not about to take any chances hiring some random Northamers that I don't even know when I've already got enough people."

"Hey, we need this job and you need people to make this expedition happen!" shouted Knuckles.

"Calm down Knuckles," said Sonic, holding out his hand to calm his friend. "Listen, Mr. Walrus we've had experience fighting eggspawn. How many of your hirelings can say the same?"

"Well, get in line. Half of Albion wants to be my best friend right now if they think it'll get them into this expedition. You're looking for a quick way out of the slums, right? Heh, you and every other Northamer in this dump. Find yourselves another meal ticket," Boomer scoffed, walking off.

"Well what do we do now?" asked Sally. "That expedition was the only chance we had to get your uncle's estate back."

"And now we've got nothing to stop the next person from selling us out," Knuckles spat.

"Don't worry guys. We've made a name for ourselves this past year. We'll find something," Sonic assured.

"We have to… We need coin, status! Something we can hide behind. So long as we're refugees, we're no one!" cried Sally.

"Don't worry, Sal. The Templars won't find you. Knuckles and I will make sure of that."

"Maybe your uncle Chuck knows someone who can talk to Boomer for us," said Knuckles.

"Yeah, he does seem to always know what's going on and who needs work. Let's head back to lowtown and see if he's got anything that can help us," said Sonic. As he turned to leave the courtyard, somebody bumped into him and ran off.

"Watch where you're going!" barked Knuckles.

Sonic brushed his hands across his pockets and felt something missing: his coin. "Hey! He stole my coin! Get back here!" Just as Sonic turned a corner and spotted the thief, he was suddenly shoved into the wall by an unseen force, his back right up against the stone. Once they got closer, they saw an arrow deep in the wall just above his shoulder, catching fabric of the thief's shirt. They heard a clank and saw another walrus, with an uncanny resemblance to Boomer, sheath a large crossbow and placed it on his back.

"You know, I once knew a guy who could take every coin out of your pockets just by smiling at you. He was classy and smooth. But you?" he asked, stoically strolling up to the thief, who was desperately trying to pull the arrow out with sweaty palms. "You don't even have the style to work hightown, let alone the Merchant's Guild." He held out his hand and the thief placed the sack of coins in surrender. "Might want to find yourself a new line of work, and that is my professional opinion," he said, before swiftly punching the thief in the jaw and pulling the arrow out of the wall. "Off you go." He strolled over to Sonic and tossed the sack of coins over to him, twirling the arrow in his fingers. "How do you do? Rotor Walrus, at your service! I apologize for my bonehead brother, Boomer. He wouldn't know an opportunity if it hit him square in the jaw, and I've done that."

"But you would?" asked Sonic.

"Indeed, I would. What my brother doesn't realize is that we need someone like you. He would never admit it, either – he's too proud. I, however, am far more practical."

"You're part of Boomer's venture?" asked Knuckles.

"You are correct, sir! The Deep Roads wouldn't normally be my thing, but I can't allow the head of my family to go down there alone. So as you might imagine, I have more than just a passing interest in this expedition's success."

"What makes you so certain we'll a help? You don't know anything about us?" asked Sonic.

"On the contrary, you've made a name for yourself over the past year working for the Echidna Reds and so has that aggressive brown dog friend of yours. You give yourselves too little credit."

"Umber?" asked Sally.

"That's the one. The Echidna Reds have had a much higher success rate thanks to you and your friend here. Not to mention that your friend Umber has managed to keep Allegra's smuggling group off the Coterie's radar. You and your friends' names are on many people's lips these days. Not bad for a Northamer fresh off the boat."

"And what have you heard about Sally?" Sonic asked cautiously.

"I've only heard a bit, but she's certainly welcome to come along."

"Frankly, Sonic, I'd rather you and Knuckles take the credit," said Sally.

"Madam, I assure you your secrets are safe with me. My Nicole likes to keep a tight rope on my loose lips."

"Nicole?" asked Knuckles.

"My leading lady. Would you like to meet her?" Sonic, Knuckles and Sally only exchanged confused looks until Rotor pulled out the crossbow he was wielding a moment ago. "This is Nicole," he said.

"You named your crossbow?" asked Knuckles.

"And why not? She's a beauty, isn't that right, sweetheart?"

"Well I don't know anybody who names their weapons," Knuckles added.

"I guess they say that behind every great man is an even greater woman," laughed Sonic.

"Sonic, find out what he's offering. We need a way onto this expedition," whispered Sally.

"Right. Is there some way we can convince your brother to hire us on?"

"The thing is, we don't need another hireling – what we need is a partner. Truth is, Boomer's been tearing his fur out trying to manage this on his own, but he can't do it. Invest in the expedition. All you need is fifty sovereigns and he can't refuse. Not with me there to vouch for you."

"I don't know. Boomer doesn't look like the kind of guy who likes to share," said Knuckles, crossing his arms.

"My brother is many things, but he is not stupid. Far better to share the profits than be trapped in a thaig with a thousand eggspawn between you and the exit. Trust me, he'll come around."

"You seem pretty confident in someone you've only just met…" said Sonic.

"I'd rather take a chance on someone with your stunning reputation than head into the Deep Roads unprepared. And I won't lie, you three have more fighting skill than half the hirelings Boomer's already signed on. Besides, Nicole's got a good feeling about you. And Nicole's feelings are always right," Rotor said with a smile.

"It sounds great in theory, but if we had that gold, we wouldn't need this job in the first place!" said Knuckles.

"Now you, my red angry friend, need to think big! There's only a brief window after a Blight when the Deep Roads aren't littered with eggspawn. The treasure you find down there could set you and your friends up for life!"

"I'm still not sure about this…" said Knuckles.

"It won't be easy, but it's our best shot. Better to work our way into this expedition than sit and wait to be tossed into the Gallows. It's something, Knuckles. And-"

"I know, I know. Something is better than nothing!" he quickly interrupted.

"We work together, you and I, and before you know it, you'll have all the capital you need. What do you say?"

Sonic glanced at Knuckles and Sally. Knuckles was clearly hesitant about accepting this stranger's help, but Sally seemed to be in favor for the proposal. Sonic found himself in his usual position as tiebreaker and made his decision. "You've got a deal Rotor! I'm sure this is gonna be fun!" Sonic grinned.

"Perfect! That's the spirit!" Rotor exclaimed. "Albion's crawling with work. All you need to do is set aside some coin from every job and you'll have the money in no time!"

"Maybe Bunnie can find us some work. She's got a position in the city guard now!" said Sally.

"We should talk privately when you get a chance. I've got a room down at the Hanged Man. I'll usually be there when I'm not with you. All right, let's see what kind of trouble we can stir up!"

As they strolled through hightown, keeping their eyes out for potential work, Sonic spotted a familiar figure wading through the hustling and bustling crowd and ran up to him. "Hey Umber! How've you been?" he greeted.

"Oh, Sonic. Man, it's been a while. You and Knuckles finished with the Echidna Reds now?" he asked, shaking Sonic's hand.

"Yeah, and you're done with the smugglers now, right?" asked Knuckles.

"That's right. I just finished grabbing my things from my room at the Hanged Man."

"Moving in with your uncle?" Sally asked.

"Yeah. What about you guys? You're all still down in lowtown with your Uncle Chuck, right?"

"Mhm. We're hoping to get in on this Deeps Roads Expedition and stumble on some treasure. Maybe then, if we're lucky, we can buy back my Uncle's estate and all of us can move back up here. Speaking of which, Umber, this is Rotor Walrus. His brother Boomer is in charge of the expedition and Rotor here is helping us get in as a partner," Sonic stepped aside as Rotor courteously bowed.

"Pleasure to meet you, messere. I am Rotor Walrus: businessman, storyteller and biographer. And this is my lovely leading lady, Nicole," he said, gesturing to the crossbow on his back.

"Biographer?" Umber asked, cocking his eyebrow in confusion.

"Wait, that's what catches your attention? Not the fact that he named his crossbow?" asked Knuckles.

"So? I name my daggers too. They're called 'Fuck' and 'You'," Umber retorted, earning a hearty laugh from Rotor.

"Ohoho, I like this one. Full of spunk he is!" cried Rotor.

"Well, I've got stuff to keep moving, so I guess I'll catch up with you guys later," said Umber, waving as he proceeded further up into hightown.

* * *

Umber awoke the next day in a soft and comfortable bed. At first, he was puzzled, for the bed at the Hanged Man wasn't nearly this comfortable, but then he remembered where he was. He sat up in the large bed of his room and stretched, letting out a tired yawn. He looked around him and saw expensive pieces of furniture and drapery hanging over the windows. Yes, he remembered, he had moved into his uncle's estate just yesterday. He was no longer stuck in the Hanged Man working off a debt to smugglers and waking up from the most satisfying sleep was proof enough of that. Deep down, he was thankful Azure was treated to this luxury for the past year rather than staying at the Hanged Man, where drunk and horny men would turn their sights to her. Umber shuddered, not wanting to finish the thought.

He got dressed and lightly knocked on Azure's door. When no answer came, he gently opened it and peeked inside, staying as quiet as possible. Umber smiled as he saw her sleeping on her stomach, her disheveled hair flopping all over the pillows as she let out a light snore. He shut the door and proceeded downstairs where his uncle's office was. He knocked, but like with Azure, no reply came. He gently entered the room and found Azreal sitting at his desk with several stacks of papers covering the desk while a few lost sheets lay forgotten on the floor. Azreal turned his head and quickly stood up when he saw his nephew. "Umber, how have you been settling in?" he asked, trying to organize the mess of papers and make his office look somewhat presentable.

"Just fine, thank you. Azure gave me the whole tour last night. You have a lovely home," Umber said.

"Umber, this is your home too. I encourage you to think of it as such."

"I just don't want to impose-" he started.

"It's no imposition," Azreal interjected. "You are family. I wouldn't have this any other way. Besides, it will be nice to not be alone in this big house anymore."

"I've noticed you don't have any servants. A lot of the nobles here in hightown do."

"Well, I am just one person living here and if I can do their job, why bother hiring them in the first place? I can certainly cook and clean up after myself. And Azure has even been a great help tidying things up. Besides, having a servant here is just having another pair of loose lips just waiting to turn us in to the Templars."

"Smart. Looks like she hasn't gotten to this room yet," Umber remarked.

"Haha, well believe it or not, I find the clutter helps me think," he said, returning to his desk.

"So what is all this?" Umber asked, flipping through some of the papers.

"Basic business documents: shipment orders, bills, receipts," answered Azreal.

"I'm no business expert, but from the looks of all these negative numbers, it doesn't look too good."

"No, no it's not good. I didn't want to tell you or Azure yet because you were just settling in, but my business is doing horribly right now. I've tried expanding my market and clientele – which is why I went on that business trip last year – but I've had no luck. I didn't have enough in my budget to expand it far enough and now… now I could very well lose the entire estate!" he shouted, slamming his fists on the desk.

"We could lose our home?" Umber asked.

"I know this is a lot to take in especially since you've just moved in with us, but if I can't find a way to get some money soon, we may very well be homeless. And poverty does little to protect two apostates."

"Is there something I could do help?"

"Not unless you know of way to get some coin in the next few months."

"But what if I do? I ran into Sonic the other day, you know, the friend of mine that Azure and I came from Northamer with?"

"Yes, his friend Sally comes to visit Azure often."

"Well, Sonic's trying to get in as a business partner on this expedition to the Deep Roads and I'm sure any treasure we find down there should help!"

"I don't know. The Deep Roads are awfully dangerous and it's a gamble. What if you don't find anything?" Azreal asked, uncertain.

"Uncle, this could be our only shot! I know it's a long shot, but it's the only one we've got!"

Azreal sighed and rubbed the brow of his forehead. "Yes, you're right. Talk to Sonic and see if you can get in on his expedition. It'll cost some money to get on as a partner so I'll see if I can round up some coin."

"You need all the coin you can get Uncle Azreal. Do you have any investors that I could speak to?"

"Well, most of the people I do business with are either in lowtown or not even in Albion at all. But I do have one investor here in hightown."

"Who?"

"The Arch family. I've been tutoring their daughter since she was a little girl and they've been one of my biggest investors since. They've withdrawn their investment since my business started going down – and for good reason, but I'm sure if you talk to them and explain our situation, they can contribute something."

"All right, I'll talk to Sonic and then head over to this Arch family as soon as I can."

"Thank you, Umber. I-I really appreciate it."

* * *

**Uh oh, doesn't look like Azreal's business is doing well. The next few chapters will all be the recruitment missions for companions. Anyway, again, I need opinions on which two fates should befall Sally and Knuckles. Seriously on the fence. **

**Elise takes over the name of Andraste. Figured she'd go hand in hand with Solaris (as the Maker). Boomer Walrus as Batrand Tethras. **

**Next Chapter - Business Troubles: Sonic helps Bunnie out with an issue in the guard.**


	6. Fit to be Captain

**Really been pumping these guys out. Friend in the Guard and The Way it Should Be, featuring Antoine as Donnic and Julie-Su as Brennan. **

* * *

Sonic, strolled into the Viscount's Keep, followed by Knuckles, Rotor and Umber, who had joined up with them this morning after settling into his uncle's the previous day. Sally and Azure would have certainly loved to join them, but the templar presence at the Keep made both Sonic and Umber feel better when their mage companions didn't accompany them this time. They marched up the stairs and down to the left into the guardsmen barracks. Right away, they spotted Bunnie, dressed in the standard guard uniform, looking through the roster sheets by the posting board.

"Bunnie!" exclaimed Sonic.

"Hello Sonic, Knuckles, Umber," she said addressing them but not turning to face them as she did.

"Uh... hi?" asked Sonic, cocking his eyebrow in confusion.

"What? Oh I'm so sorry 'bout that. It feels like we've just talked," Bunnie said. "I know we haven't seen much of each other lately, but I have been keeping my eye on y'all."

"You've been spying on us?" asked Umber, feeling lightly threatened.

"You know I don't like you spying on me, Bunnie," said Sonic.

"It saves me the trouble of camping on your doorstep. Only to make sure y'all ain't getting into trouble. And that Sally and Azure's 'condition' remains happily anonymous. Azure may have her family's noble title to hide behind, but Sally doesn't. Information is one of the few perks of this job." Bunnie stopped and cast her eyes down sadly for a moment. "After what we went through together... I know y'all ain't children, let alone mine, but I take good care of my friends, that's for sure! With the places they've got me patrolling, I've got time to spare. Watch out for Boomer, he's a son of a bitch," Bunnie said, leaning against the wall.

"Hey now, let's not bring mothers into this," said Rotor.

"Oh, Bunnie, this is Rotor Walrus. He's-" started Sonic.

"Recruited you to become a partner on his brother Boomer's Deep Roads Expedition? I already know, sugah."

"How could you possibly know that? We just met with him yesterday!" cried Knuckles.

"Like I said. Information has it's perks. I apologize for that son of a bitch remark, Rotor. I meant no disrespect," Bunnie apologized.

"None taken, madam. Boomer and I are nothing alike. But he is a bastard," Rotor agreed.

"Come across any juicy gossip?" asked Sonic, cocking his eyebrow.

"Not lately... I've mostly been pushed out to some pretty dead patrols. I guess I stepped on someone toes," she answered.

"You can be... forceful," said Knuckles.

"Look who's talking," Bunnie said with a chuckle. "It's my charm, isn't it? Jack always said I had a way of getting what I want. Besides, I should be able to go where I'm needed most, right? In fact, I might have a job for you. Let me know if you want to do a favor for Albion. Other than that, I'll be here if you ever need me. Solaris knows I could use some more satisfying work."

"Seems like you've taken to Albion well, Bunnie," said Umber.

"It has been a challenge adjusting and I do miss Jack. But there's lots of opportunity if you're the type the locals want."

"Are you?" asked Sonic.

"You can be, if you argue enough to convince yourself," Bunnie said with a smile.

"So what's this job you mentioned?" asked Umber.

"My patrols may be empty walks in the dark, but there's something big coming. I could use your help. There's gonna be an ambush for a caravan, but I can't find any shipments that match up. But that part doesn't matter. There's highwaymen waiting for someone to rob and I'm putting a stop to it, one way or another," Bunnie explained.

"You've got yourself a partner, Bunnie!" Sonic exclaimed.

"I knew I could count on y'all! They're up by the Gigan Mountains, remote and rough. But I know a shortcut that can get us there in no time. And no, you can't run off and do this without me. I know you, Sonic, but I have to be there. You are acting on behalf of the guard after all."

"We don't have anything going on right now. Should we check it out now?" asked Sonic.

"The sooner, the better. Let's go," said Bunnie.

Just as they left the Viscount's Keep, Azure approached them outside. "Azure, what are you doing here?" asked Umber.

"I got bored and I wanted to see what you were all doing!" she chirped.

"We're heading up to the Gigan Mountains to take care of a highwaymen ambush!" cried Sonic, in glee.

"Oh, that sounds fun! Can I come?" she asked.

"What, absolutely not!" exclaimed Umber.

"But I get bored waiting all day for you to come home! You barely even let me wander around the markets by myself!" she cried in annoyance.

"I won't let the templars find you!" he added, in a serious whisper.

"And they won't now. We have a noble title to hide behind and I know how to hide my magic! And as long as I'm with one of you, I should be fine."

"'Should be' isn't good enough for me. And with the way uncle Azreal's business is going, we may not have that title for long! We have to think long term, Azure!"

"Wait, what's wrong with your uncle's business?" asked Sonic.

"I've been meaning to get to that, but I'd like to discuss it with you in private later, Sonic. Is that all right?" Umber asked.

"Sure thing," replied Sonic.

Umber returned his attention to his sister, the two glaring at each other before Azure finally spoke. "Look Umber, I just get really tired cooped up in the manor all day waiting for you to come home. I want to go out and do something, something to help you! Please? Please please please pleeeeeeeaaaaase?" she begged.

"You know Umber, getting some fresh air would be good for her, and it would be a great chance for her to practice her fighting abilities. Besides, we need a healer to come with us and she'll probably follow us even if you tell her not to," said Bunnie.

"She's right! I will!"

"And you know some healing, don't you?" asked Rotor.

"Yeah, Sally and uncle Azreal taught me some! Wait, who are you?" Azure asked.

"Forgive me, my dear. Rotor Walrus. A pleasure," he said, bowing.

"I think she should come along! To be honest, those health potions that Sally makes always taste horrible," Sonic whispered. "You guys better not tell her I said that," he added with haste.

"Fine," Umber relented. "But stay close to us." Azure nodded.

"There's the ambush site, Sonic," said Bunnie, inspecting the area.

"And it looks like we're just in time!" he exclaimed, charging off after the raiders. Sonic, Knuckles and Bunnie quickly drew in the largest portion of the raiders, slashing them with their swords. Metal struck metal and blood spattered onto the soil as the bodies of the raiders fell one by one. Umber snuck around to the side, expertly taking out unsuspecting archers. A stealthy rogue snuck up behind Umber, who seemed unaware of his presence. Azure, hovering over the battle, quickly struck the raider that was ready to strike her brother with Winter's Grasp. Umber heard the sound of the ice crack behind him and quickly drove his daggers into the raider's throats. He looked up to Azure, a sincere smile across her face. Umber returned the smile and nodded in pride.

Once all the raiders were down, Bunnie bent down to inspect their bodies. "Quite well equipped for bandits, but dead is dead and the road is clear. Let's head back to the barracks. Captain Jordan will want to hear about this, and you need to get your reward."

They made for a speedy return to Albion and arrived in the barracks. Bunnie turned to them right outside Captain Jordan's office. "This is Jordan's office right here. Just wait outside for me while I fill him in, all right?" she asked. Sonic nodded and Bunnie disappeared into the office. It was quiet for a moment, but suddenly, a loud, booming voice rang through the walls.

"I don't know how they do it where you're from, guardswoman, but I decide the patrols! Not you and your whim!" shouted a voice that they presumed to be Captain Jordan.

"Well, I'm going to go ahead and guess that the meeting isn't going too well," said Sonic.

"What was your first clue?" asked Knuckles.

"Yeah, it doesn't sound too good. Let's hope Bunnie can work it out," said Umber.

"You may have been put up for lieutenant in your first year, but I'll have no show offs in my command! Have I made myself clear? Report to the post I've assigned you before I have you and all your Northamer accomplices arrested!" Bunnie burst out of the office just as Jordan finished his rant. Bunnie paced back and forth, holding in her anger and trying to keep herself from making a scene in front of the other guardsmen.

Sonic gently placed his hand on her shoulder and she relaxed. "That was an awful lot of yelling for doing him a favor," he said.

"We killed a band of highwaymen. What does it matter who's patrol it was meant to be?" she asked, absentmindedly playing out everything that happened inside her head. "This ain't the first time he's made me wonder like this. Something's ain't right. I'd bet my lucky foot on it."

"Aww, does this mean I don't get my reward?" Sonic whimpered overdramatically.

"Sonic…" started Bunnie.

"I'm just kidding around, Bunnie!"

"I agree with Bunnie. This whole thing stinks," said Umber.

"Then we should check the duty rosters and see who was meant to take that route." They moved towards the roster board, covered in papers. As Bunnie ran her finger down the pages to look for the route of the ambush site, someone called over to her.

"Bunnie!" A pink echidna with purple hair came up to her. "I owe you one for clearing that ambush the other night. You sure saved me a whole mess of trouble."

"Julie-Su? That route was yours?" Bunnie asked.

"Yeah, single patrol," she answered. "I would have been dead for sure!"

"Is it normal for a guard to be sent on patrols on the Coast alone?" asked Sonic.

"It's been clear for weeks. It didn't start getting unusual until we heard about what you and Bunnie did. Captain Jordan reassigned me after that and I passed the satchel to Antoine for his patrol tonight," Julie-Su explained.

"The satchel? What's that?" asked Umber.

"Pay and order assignments. The Captain usually has us run deliveries to the outposts during light duties. Usually it's just an updated copy of the roster, but the satchel that night was really heavy. Odd. Anyway, thanks again Bunnie. You're a good one. We need more guards like you around here."

"So the satchel gets heavy on the same day we discover on ambush? It can't be a coincidence," said Bunnie.

"Sounds like this 'Twan is in trouble," said Sonic.

"Another guard is walking right into a trap and I'm not going to let that happen. Julie-Su said Antoine, a good man. Antoine… Antoine," Bunnie read aloud, searching for his name. "Here he is: a quiet patrol in lowtown. Let's make sure it stays that way."

Once they arrived in lowtown, which was now quite clear of people settling into their homes for the evening, they glided swiftly through the streets, searching for any signs of the guardsman.

"We can't waste time, Sonic. Guardsmen Antoine should be around here somewhere," muttered Bunnie. They passed by a small alleyway, but Bunnie quickly stopped and doubled back. "Wait, this looks like it," she said, waving for the group to rejoin her. When they got to the end of the alley, they saw a guard – likely Antoine – lying on the ground while surrounded by Coterie thieves.

"He's got friends! Take care of them!" ordered one of the thieves. The thieves were easily cut down and when the danger had passed, Bunnie turned her attention to Antoine. She bent down and grabbed a hold of his arms, helping him back onto his feet.

"Who… what?" he muttered weakly. "Bunnie? Ah mon amie, you are truly a beautiful sight," he sighed.

"A-Antoine?" Bunnie stuttered, her lips rising into a smile.

"I mean, uh, I vas on my patrol and zey came out of nowhere. I managed to get a few down, but zhere were too many. Ze Captain said zis route was supposed to be a quiet patrol," Antoine continued.

Sonic bent down and inspected the contents of the satchel.

"That's the seal of the Viscount. And those look like office details and city accounts," said Umber, bending down next to Sonic and investigating the contents.

"Pretty valuable to a guild of thieves," added Sonic.

"Using his own guards as a sacrifice. Captain Jordan will answer to this!" Bunnie exclaimed.

"Oh, selling out his own. Forget Guard Captain, he needs to be in government!" Sonic said with a wide smile.

"Not now, Sonic. Jordan needs to see that being the Guard Captain doesn't make him untouchable by law. We're taking this straight to the Viscount." When they arrived back in the Viscount's Keep, they took the stairs to the left straight to the Viscount's office. Sonic and the others waited outside while Bunnie spoke to Seneschal Bartelby. When they finally emerged from his office, Bunnie motioned for them to follow them to the barracks while Bartelby ordered two other guards to accompany them.

"How dare you! I am Guard Captain! I won't be treated like this!" Jordan shouted, as the two guards Bartelby had ordered with him dragged Jordan out of his office. "You Northamer bitch! This was none of your business! I'll see you hanged for this! You'll see! Someday!" he shouted. Bunnie, however, was completely unaffected by his threats and simply crossed her arms and smiled to herself as she watched the criminal was dragged away.

"As we dug deeper, we found many debts to… suspect peoples. Such poor character," Seneschal Bartelby said, shaking his head in disappointment. "This is an embarrassment indeed. But you, Bunnie Rabbot, have proven your ability and loyalty to the Albion guard."

"With all due respect, the guard deserves better than him, messere," Bunnie answered.

"Indeed! The Viscount would have you put your care for the guard into direct practice. You shall assume the Captain's position."

"What?" Bunnie asked, turning her head suddenly to Bartelby.

"In due time, of course. There will be training, approvals, months at least. But who better than to rebuild the honor and respect of the guard that the one who exposed this embellishment? I would resolve any outstanding business guardswoman. You will be very busy in the coming months," said Bartelby, exiting.

Bunnie's eyes lingered on Bartelby as he exited before they landed on the desk that would, in a few months time, be hers. "Guard Captain…" she whispered.

"So I guess everything worked out, right Bunnie? Guard Captain!" he exclaimed, patting her shoulder in congratulations.

"Wow, you're gonna be Guard Captain. Isn't that exciting, Bunnie?" asked Azure.

"This is… a lot to take in. Thank you, for everything y'all. I would love to return the favor, but like the Seneschal said, I'm gonna be quite busy in the next few months. So, I won't be able to help you as often as I'd like. But I'll be here if you ever need me," she said.

"Don't worry about it Bunnie! You've got your things and we've got ours. We give you a shout if it's really important," said Sonic, as they all exited the office, leaving Bunnie alone inside.

"Ah, serah Sonic." Sonic turned and saw Antoine approaching them. "I wanted to thank you for your assistance earlier. I do not know what would have happened if you and Bunnie had not arrived. Bunnie is… She is an incredible woman. I look forward to having her over me," he said. Antoine's eyes quickly widened and he began flustering. "Above me! In rank, I mean!" he quickly added.

"Haha, no sweat, Antoine. Oh and these are my friends Knuckles, Rotor, Umber and his sister Azure."

"Zen I should be thanking each of you for I owe you all my life!" he exclaimed.

"It's no trouble, Antoine. We were just doing a favor for our friend," said Umber.

"Bunnie is lucky to have such wonderful friends she can count on. If Solaris brings us together again, I look forward to raising my blade alongside you. Solaris watch over you," Antoine said, lowering his head at Sonic.

"Well, it's getting late. I'm gonna turn in," said Sonic, once they exited the Keep. He, Knuckles and Rotor broke off from Umber and Azure, making their way towards lowtown while the siblings returned to the hightown estates. "Wait, Umber, you said you wanted to talk to me about something?" called Sonic.

"It can wait 'til tomorrow! We've had a long day!" Umber called back.

"All right! You know where to find me!"

* * *

**Next Chapter: The Woman of Many Years - Umber speaks with the Arch family and later meets with Sonic, who later travels to the Gigan Mountains to fulfill his debt to Merlina.**


	7. The Woman of Many Years

**Before I knew it, a week breezed by. So here's another chapter. Enjoy. Exams and papers are around the corner, so updates won't be as frequent.**

* * *

"Oh hey, good morning Umber!" greeted Sonic, as Umber sat down across from him and Knuckles in the Hanged Man. "What brings you to the Hanged Man so early?"

"I stopped by your Uncle's and he said I could find you here. I needed to talk to you about something. I would have brought it up yesterday, but we were so busy helping Bunnie out with Captain Jordan," Umber replied.

"Oh right, does this have to do with what you and Azure were talking about before we left for that ambush site?"

"I heard you were working on getting in on Boomer Walrus' expedition to the Deep Roads for treasure and I want in," Umber said with a serious stare.

"Why would you want to come? Isn't your family already set?" asked Knuckles.

"Not for long. My uncle's business hasn't been doing well in the last year. If we don't come into some money by the end of the year, we may end up losing the estate and noble title. That won't exactly make it easier to hide my sister – and now my uncle – from the Templars."

"Man, that's rough. I would love to help you, Umber, but I'm actually trying to get on as Boomer's partner and I need 50 sovereigns to do that."

"Then how about this? I'll help you come up with 25 sovereigns – that's half the money you need – and we sign on with Boomer as co-partners. We'll get the money faster that way and then we can split whatever profits we find evenly between you and me."

"Yeah, that sounds good!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Sonic, you sure about this?" asked Knuckles. "What about the treasure and gold?"

"Oh relax, Knuckles. Umber's our friend and we gotta help him out! Plus there'll be more than enough treasure for all of us."

"Thank you, Sonic. This means a lot to me and my family," said Umber, shaking Sonic's hand. "Have you been able to look into any work to earn some more gold?"

"Well, after we helped out Bunnie, she's been pretty busy with training to take over as Guard-Captain, so she doesn't have a lot for us. And Sally, Knuckles and I were actually about to head out to the Gigan Mountains to that Dalish clan."

"Right, Merlina's amulet," said Umber.

"Yeah, we finally have some downtime and I'd like to get that over and done with as soon as I can. We probably won't be back until nightfall."

"That's understandable. I'll look into finding us both some work in the meantime. Take care of yourselves!" Umber waved his hand as he stepped out of the Hanged Man and made his way back to hightown.

Truth was, he already had a lead on where to get some startup money: the Arch family. According to Azreal, they were close friends of his and he had tutored one of their daughters when she was younger. It was as good a place to start as any. He arrived in the complex of hightown estates just near the Chantry and walked up to the door that was emblazed with two golden crescents side by side with two purple spheres within the left crescent and one in the right. Umber recognized it as the Arch family's crest and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" asked the servant who opened the door.

"My name is Umber Mythos. I'm Azreal's nephew. I'd like to speak with Lord and Lady Arch," Umber responded.

The servant eyed Umber suspiciously, but moved aside to let him in. "Right this way." Umber followed the servant into a large, open lobby. "Please, have a seat," the servant gestured to a comfy lounge chair near a table. "I will inform the Lord and Lady of your arrival and they shall meet with you shortly," he said before disappearing up the stairs.

Umber sank into the chair. He roughly tried to smooth out the padding and had to constantly reposition himself in the extremely uncomfortable chair. Why did these people insist on having such poofy furniture? The Arch family clearly had highly refined tastes. The floor was covered in an elaborate rug while fine drapes hung over their windows and large paintings adorned their walls. Umber's ears flinched when he could suddenly hear faint whispers.

"Hey, who is that?" Umber could tell this voice belonged to a young man, perhaps a teenager.

"I heard Marcus say that he was Azreal's nephew!" '_Marcus? That must be the servant's name,'_ thought Umber, as he continued listening to the young woman's voice.

"I didn't know Azreal had a nephew; I thought he lived by himself!"

"No, he's got a nephew all right. A niece too! I think they came from Northamer when the Blight hit."

"A niece, huh? I wonder if she's hot!" Umber could barely suppress and angry and protective growl from his throat.

"Snow!" chastised the woman's voice.

"What? You were totally thinking the same thing about this guy!" retorted the boy.

"I-I was not!" Umber quickly whipped his head around to search for the origin of these voices. He spotted one of the doors in the lobby slightly open and could spot two pairs of eyes inside. Once he caught them, they quickly whispered something and disappeared from his sight. Umber was prepared to go after them, but heard a door opening from the top of the stairs. Two felines with elaborate spots and strip patterns on their fur dressed in high quality silk - probably from Overland - descended from the staircase down into the lobby.

"Greetings, I am Lord Arch and this is my wife," greeted the man, as his wife took a seat in the overly puffed furniture, though she experienced no visible discomfort that Umber had.

"Nice to meet you. I am-" started Umber.

"We know who you are. I must say I am quite surprised Azreal had a nephew and a niece. He never mentioned his family before and I began to think he had no one else!"

"Yes, my sister and I came here to get away from the Blight."

"How fortunate then! I'm glad you both made it out all right and that Azreal finally has company in that lonely estate of his," said Lady Arch.

"Now, what brings you here, lad?" asked Lord Arch.

"My uncle's business is not doing well and he requires-"

"Stop. I know where this is going. Azreal is an old friend, but I cannot invest my money in a business that he and I both know are going to fail."

"But this is not for the business, at least not directly. I'm trying to gather some start up funds for an expedition into the Deep Roads. We're hoping to find treasure down there, enough to revive my uncle's business, but all I need is a bit of start up money to get on the expedition."

"An expedition into the Deep Roads. It's rather dangerous and quite a gamble."

"But all I would need is-"

"My boy, you must look at this from our point of view. Azreal is one of our oldest friends, yes, but when we chose to invest in his business, it was not only a favor to a friend, but a business decision I made. And it was a business decision to withdraw my investment. There are just far too many variable to consider for this expedition. You may find nothing, you may not even return alive! It's a high risk gamble and it is one that I cannot risk for the sake of my family. Do you understand?"

Umber could feel his anger rising. These were some of Azreal's closest friends? And they chose to do nothing while Azreal may lose his own home and be thrown into the Gallows? Their complete and utter disregard for loyalty and friendship made him want to spit in disgust and demand that they help. His fist were balled up so tightly that the tips of his metal claws were nearly digging into his palm. But he sighed in defeat. If he let his anger take over and dictate his next course of action now, it would lead him no closer to his goal than he already was. If anything, it would only serve to sour any future relationship he was to have with these people. And who knew? One day he may need their help again. And as much as he didn't want to admit it, Lord Arch did have a point. It was absolutely possible that they may not even find anything down in the Deep Roads, let alone make it back alive. Lord Arch had a right to be cautious with his money and the welfare of his family. Umber would have probably done the same thing if it were his welfare on the line. He certainly wouldn't sacrifice Azure's safety and well being for a gamble. He sighed in defeat and hung his head.

"I understand. Thank you for your time," he said plainly, turning to leave.

"Good luck on your quest, young man. I hope you succeed," said Lord Arch.

"Dammit," Umber grunted once he stepped outside. He was now without leads. And if Sonic had taken Rotor with him to the Gigan Mountains, which he most likely had, Umber would remain without leads until tomorrow.

"Pst!"

Umber's ears twitched when he heard something and began searching for the source.

"Pst!"

He heard it again, his eyes darting back and forth all across the estate courtyard.

"Up here!" the voice called out for a third time. Umber looked up to an open window of the Arch estate and saw a young woman with long dusty brown hair, golden fur and dark brown markings. She was dressed in a blue and gold dress and a matching blue headband that failed to keep those wild bangs from falling over onto her face. "Come around the back!" she quickly whispered, before shutting the door and disappearing from his sight.

He swiftly and silently raced to the backyard of the Arch estate, easily avoiding the windows. He searched the area for the girl who had ushered him and found her standing on the balcony above. With skill and grace that came as second nature to him, Umber scaled the side of the estate and easily landed on the balcony and faced the girl.

"What?" Umber asked.

"Wow, straight to the point, eh? Not even going to ask a maiden her name or kiss her hand?" she teased.

"What?" Umber asked again, this time, cocking his eyebrow in confusion.

"It's customary when introducing yourself to a lady to kneel and kiss her hand," she giggled.

Umber sighed in annoyance and rolled his eyes before complying. His knee barely touched the ground and he quickly grabbed her hand and placed his lips against it, though he made no effort for the action and casually dropped her hand.

"Well, that was rather disappointing," she remarked.

"What do you want? I've gotta find a way to raise 25 sovereigns in a few weeks and I can't waste my time."

"Oh you won't. Believe me. My name is Raphaella. Your uncle tutored me when I was a little girl and I couldn't' help but overhear your problem."

"Then you must also have overheard that your parents were unable and unwilling to help me," Umber added with an impatient glare.

"Well what they choose to do with their money is their business. And the same can be said about me and my money." Umber blinked and focused on Raphaella, her statement effortlessly grabbing his attention. "Aha! I've got your attention. Excellent! As I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me – it's ok, I forgive you anyway – I thought I might help you out. Azreal is like an uncle to me and I want to do whatever I can to help him."

"So...?"

"So, I'd like to offer you something, a business deal, if you will. I've got five sovereigns that I can spare and I will give you one for every evening you spend with me."

"You know you can find someone cheaper down by the Blooming Rose?" Umber asked, pointing with his thumb to the Red Lantern District where the brothel was located.

"Oh messere!" she exclaimed, overdramatically. "You mistake me. I'm not enlisting _that_ kind of service. I only ask that you share your company with me. You see, my parents keep a very tight leash on me and I rarely ever get to go out. But if there were someone to accompany me, say someone they could trust, such as the nephew of a close friend, then perhaps I may finally get to enjoy this city for what it's worth."

"You want me to be your escort?"

"You don't have to do anything you don't want, but for every evening we go out, I will give you one sovereign out of the five I have. All that is required is your attendance," she said with a smile.

"What's the catch?" Umber eyed suspiciously.

"No catch at all! In fact, it's you who is doing me the favor! I can't remember the last time I went out after sundown and... well, had fun! Do you have any idea what it's like to be cooped up in a house and have nothing to do when just outside these walls is a whole city to explore? I've lived in Albion all my life and the most I've ever seen of it is my own backyard and outside my front door," Raphaella said, turning to the balcony and sadly staring out at the backyard of her family's estate. She turned back to Umber. "You don't have to decide right now, but one of the noble girls is having a party for her birthday and I was hoping to attend. It isn't for another three days, but promise me you'll think about it?" she asked hopeful.

Umber stared at the girl before him, pondering her offer. While they stood on the balcony, Umber took the time to analyze her features. Right away he could tell that she largely resembled her parents: feline with her own unique markings. Her fur was a dusty gold color, covered in dark brown spots and stripes with the occasional orange ones working themselves into the elaborate patterns on her fur. Her auburn hair was long and wild and even with the blue headband trying to tame her unruly locks, thick strands still fell over her eyes, framing her face. Before he knew it, he became lost in her dark brown eyes, which were almost as dark as his own fur and the color he was named for.

Umber.

A weak gust of wind swept by them, blowing the strands that hid her face from his eyes and bringing a particular scent to his sensitive nose. Vanilla. The scent striking his nose came at such a surprise his eyes involuntarily shut as he savored the smell in a long inhale. He exhaled from his mouth and refocused on Raphaella, who looked at him in confusion.

Umber froze, unsure of how to react or respond. He had no words to describe the situation. What he was feeling… Well, he had no idea what it was he was feeling! Instead, he left her with no answer and quickly jumped over the balcony. By the time she reached the railing to search for him, he disappeared from sight.

Umber lay flat against the wall by the Mythos estate's back entrance. He had stood there for nearly a minute, but his heart still raced and he couldn't explain why. He was sweating, his chest hurt and he felt extremely uncomfortable.

"What the hell's going on?" he muttered to himself.

* * *

"That looks like the camp site up ahead," said Sally, pointing to a settlement of caravans further along the path by the Gigan Mountains.

"Let's hope Keeper Jualayla's there," said Sonic. The approached the entrance to the camp site, but where halted by two Dalish hunters.

"Hold it. Outsiders are not welcome among the Dalish," said the male hunter.

"You'd be surprised how many people have said something like that to me. Anyway, I was given an amulet to give to someone named Jualayla. I was told that I could find her here," said Sonic.

"How do you know that name?" asked the male hunter, narrowing his eyes in accusation.

"Wait," interjected the female hunter, "this is the one the Keeper spoke of."

"An outsider? I thought it would be a Dalish," muttered the mal hunter.

"Enter the camp grounds. Keeper Jualayla has been waiting for you," said the female hunter, stepping aside and welcoming them into the camp.

"Cause any trouble, and you'll meet our blades, outsider," the male hunter warned as Sonic, Sally and Knuckles entered the camp. The hunters pointed them to an elderly woman with brown fur and white hair, pale markings etched across her face, who stood by a small fire.

"Keeper Jualayla?" Sonic asked, as the woman turned to face him. "I was told to bring you this amulet." Sonic handed her the amulet and she inspected it closely.

"Andaran atish'an, travelers. Indeed I am Keeper Jualayla. Come, let me get a good look at you," she said, gesturing for them all to gather around the fire with her. "Ah, such young, bright faces, so full or life and adventure. You have all come through a great ordeal and you," she said, her eyes landing on Sonic, "there is truth in your eyes. That is something I have not see often among outsiders. Tell me, how did this burden fall onto someone so young?"

"Oh the usual. Tell me if you've heard this before, a couple of strapping young village kids – kinda like us – flee their home village to escape the Blight and are saved by a witch who takes us to safety if we deliver an amulet – kinda like that one – to a Dalish Keeper – kinda like yourself," said Sonic, chuckling as he recited the story.

"Sonic," Sally chastised. "Our home was destroyed during the Blight and the owner of the amulet saved our lives. We promised to bring it here if she helped us."

"I see. I honor you for coming to me. But I'm afraid your part is not over."

"What do you mean? We were only supposed to deliver the amulet! Nothing more!" exclaimed Knuckles.

"The amulet must be taken to an altar at the top of the Gigan Mountains and given a Dalish rite for the departed. Then, return the amulet to me. Do this and your debt will be paid," said Jualayla.

"I don't suppose you're going to teach this rite to me, are you?" Sonic asked.

"I will send my First with you. She will see to it that the ritual is done. And when it is complete, I must ask that you take her with you."

"Well I've never had someone just come out and say that to me…" said Sonic, his brow cocked up in confusion.

"It is what she wants. You will find Amy on the path leading to the mountain summit. Dareth shiral," she greeted.

Sonic, Sally and Knuckles made their way to the path just off the main campsite. A few steps up the stone path, they spotted a small pink hedgehog in thin chainmail and green fabric with leather padding on her arms and legs. A staff was placed against her back and she was hunched over, looking at something in her lap. A faint light shone from whatever she was holding, as an eerie whisper danced across the air and faintly struck the ears of Sonic and his friends. The pink girl turned, her eyes landing on those gathered behind her, as she quickly tucked away the trinket she was holding and stood to greet them.

"Oh, sorry about that. I guess I didn't hear you. You must be the ones the Keeper spoke about. Aneth ara," she greeted with a smile. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't ask you your names. Wait… That's not rude right? Asking another person their name? I'm Amy," the young girl rambled on nervously. "But you probably knew that already… I'm rambling, aren't I?" she asked, apologetic.

"Don't worry about it. It's kinda cute!" Sonic exclaimed with a wink, earning a blush and meek smile from Amy. "I'm Sonic and these are my friends Sally and Knuckles." Sally and Knuckles greeted Amy from behind Sonic.

"Oh!" Amy squeaked, her smile widening. "Thank you," she blushed, casting her eyes to avoid Sonic's before quickly changing the subject. "The Keeper said you came all the way from Northamer. I've spent most of my life there. We only came north a few years ago. Have you been in Eurish long? Do you like it here?"

"Eh, it could be a lot worse, but it's a great place for opportunity," Sonic chirped.

"R-really? I hope you're right," Amy said. "We should get going. Your task is for Asha'belannar and it's not wise to keep her waiting."

"Let's get going then," Sonic said, taking the lead up the path to the mountain summit. They barely made it three steps from the camp's view before skeletal corpses suddenly burst from the ground.

"What the?" shouted Knuckles.

"The Veil is very thin here. It must be affecting the dead!" Sally cried, firing her spells at the corpses while Sonic and Knuckles charged them head on. Sally turned her head in surprise when she saw spells that were not her own flying from her staff, but instead, Amy's. Once the corpses had fallen, hopefully for good, Sonic turned to Amy.

"The Keeper didn't mention you were a mage," he said.

"All Keepers know a bit of old magic. The stories used to say that all of our people could do it. But like so a lot of things, it was lost. It's a Keeper's job to remember, to restore whatever we can," Amy answered.

"Well you've got quite the aim! Glad you pitched in," Sonic grinned.

"Oh!" she exclaimed in surprise. "Oh, you're welcome! I've done a bit of fighting before but it was always when I was by myself. I'll try my best not to hit anyone – on our side of course! I'm babbling again, let's get going," Amy said.

More skeletal corpses rose up to halt their progress, but they were easily cut down with ease. Farther up the path, they came to another campfire where a Dalish hunter stood. "So the Keeper finally found someone to take you from here," he spat at Amy.

"Yes," she simply answered.

"Then finish your task quickly, outsider! We cannot be rid of this one too soon."

"Wow, did it just get really cold up here or what? No? Just me?" spoke Sally aloud.

"I've made my choice. And I will save our clan whatever you may think!" The hunter whizzed by, knocking Amy in the shoulder as he made his way to the mountain path.

"Am I missing something?" asked Sonic.

"No, just ignorance… We should get going." The rest of the path seemed far clearer than the earlier section and they soon came to a cave entrance while encountering little resistance. "I'm sorry," Amy stopped them at the entrance. "You're not seeing the Dalish at their best. We're good people that look out for each other, really. Just not today, I guess."

"Oh with all the people I've had run ins with, they seemed friendly enough to me," Sonic chuckled.

"That's because you're comparing these snobby hunters to mercenaries and templars!" scolded Knuckles.

"Hey, they're nicer than you, Knuckles!" Sonic noticed Amy's giggle and turned to her. "What's so funny?"

"Sorry, it's just the way you two bicker. I can tell you're both great friends. Makes me wish I had some friends of my own," she whispered sadly. "Even if my people don't appreciate my efforts, I must see this through, for their sake and mine. We should keep moving. Asha'belannar isn't known for her patience."

They entered the cave, decimating the giant spiders that attacked them on sight before passing through the nearby exit that opened up to wide view of the campsite below. A graveyard sat to the left of the cave, but a barrier kept them from continuing on.

"I can open the way forward. Just a sec," Amy said. She stepped up to the barrier, pulled out a dagger and sliced the blade across her palm. The blood that seeped through her skin quickly flowed out and surrounded her body. Amy waved her arms towards the barrier, and her blood impacted on the shield, dispersing it. She sheathed the dagger and turned back to the group, all of who stared at her with wide eyes and faces filled with horror and shock.

"I felt the Veil shift. You called something here, didn't you?" asked Sally. "Are you crazy? Summoning a demon?"

"Yes, it was blood magic all right? But I know what I'm doing! I swear!" she protested, as the same whispers they heard at the base of the mountain before meeting up with Amy suddenly filled the air once again. "The spirit helped us didn't it?"

"They don't always help, Amy. Demons never do anything for free. You have no idea what mess you're getting yourself into!" Sonic accosted. His tone was suddenly so serious, one you would not expect form Sonic, who had always maintained a friendly and casual demeanor, but that told anyone who knew him that he was far from joking.

"We must be careful up ahead. There are a lot of restless things here. In the days of Arlathan, the elders would come here to rest. An endless dream, they called it. But they don't sleep anymore, at least not peacefully," Amy sighed.

They entered the graveyard and just as they approached the shrine at the cliff's edge, an arcane horror appeared before them as corpses rose up from the graves and surrounded them. Sonic and Knuckles lay on the Arcane Horror with all their might while Amy and Sally took care of the skeletal corpses. The Horror nearly got the best of them, but Sally's healing spells made it too them in time to restore their strength, allowing them to finish the damned spirit.

"I think it's safe now. Just put the amulet on the altar and I'll begin the rite," said Amy.

Sonic stepped up to the altar and placed the amulet on the stone. Amy stepped up to the altar, reciting a soft prayer as she gently waved her hand. When the prayer was finished, a bright golden light shone from the amulet, the same light Merlina emitted when she transformed from a high dragon. Once the light faded, Merlina's form appeared before them from the amulet. She took a few steps forward and inhaled a deep breath.

"Ah, and here we are," she whispered, lightly tapping the dust off her shoulders while flinging her long locks of deep red-violet hair over her shoulders and behind her back. "One of the people, I see…" Merlina spoke as Amy bowed and greeted her. "So young and bright. Do you know who I am, child?"

"I only a know little," Amy replied.

"Then stand," she said, as Amy rose from her bow, "the people bend their knee too quickly. T'is refreshing to see someone who keeps their end of the bargain. You are indeed honorable, a quality many seem to have forgotten nowadays. I was almost expecting my amulet to wind up in the pocket of a merchant!" she laughed. "Imagine how pleasantly surprised I am to find that is not the case."

"We had a deal. But you could have mentioned that you were inside the amulet," said Sonic.

"T'was only a small piece, but that was all I needed. T'was a security precaution, lest the inevitable were to occur."

"I'm guessing you've got some plans?" Sonic asked.

"Destiny awaits us both, child. We both have much to do. Before I go, a word of advice: we stand upon the precipice of change. The world fears the inevitable plummet into the abyss. Watch for that moment and when it comes, do not hesitate to leap. It is only when you fall that you learn whether you can fly," she said, turning out to gaze at the mountain before returning her gaze to Sonic.

"Then I guess it must be handy to be able to turn into a dragon, huh?"

"I have feeling we're going to regret bringing her here," whispered Sally.

"Regret is something I know all too well. As for you, child," she said, turning to Amy, "tread carefully. No path is darker than when your eyes are shut."

"Ma serannas, Asha'belannar."

"Now the time has come for me to leave. You have my thanks and my sympathies," she said to Sonic. She stepped towards the altar and her body suddenly became coated in a golden light. Sonic held up his arm to shield his eyes from the blinding light as a loud, shrilling roar rang through the sky. The light died down and when Sonic opened his eyes, he saw the same dragon that had saved his life a year ago take off in a single, powerful beat of her wings, sending a strong gust of wind towards Sonic and the others. They watched as the dragon eventually disappeared in the distance before they returned down the mountain path to the Dalish camp.

"Ma serannas, child. Your debt is paid in full. It isn't too late to change your mind, Da'Len. You don't need to leave," Jualayla said, turning to Amy.

"Dareth shiral, Keeper," Amy simply said before turning to Sonic. "I'm ready. Let's depart." Amy followed Sonic and the others out of the campground, ignoring the glares and sneering remarks by her fellow clan mates as she left, her backed turned to the Keeper the entire time.

Once they returned to Albion, night was just about settling in and they took Amy to the alienage in lowtown. Amy gasped at the dismal sight of the old buildings and the poverty stricken residents. "Is-is this really where my people live?" she asked, almost not believing what she was seeing.

"This is the alienage, in all it's glory," Sonic replied.

"I didn't think it would be so, so… I've never seen so many people in one place before. It just feels so lonely…"

"Think if it as an adventure! You're in a new place and you're not completely alone! You know us!" Sonic grinned.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything," Amy smiled. "Would you come visit me some time? Not now, of course, but maybe later, after I get settled in? I could really use a friend right now."

"Sure thing, Amy." Amy nodded and entered the large complex of apartments, looking to settle into one of the many hovels.

"So, what's next on the agenda? We've wasted the whole day settling our debt with the witch. I'd at least like to get somewhere with the expedition!" cried Knuckles in annoyance.

"Relax Knuckles. We still have a lot of time before the expedition sets out," said Sally, placing a reassuring hand on Knuckles' shoulder.

"Sal's right. You gotta lighten up, Knuckles! Let's head to the Hanged Man and see if Rotor and Umber have found some work today that we can check out tomorrow."

* * *

**As I was writing this chapter, it became harder to make Amy feel like Merrill. The other characters seemed to work well with each other, but I suppose I just don't like Amy and I like Merrill more anyway. I apologize if the portrayal bugs you, Amy was the best choice out of main Sonic canon characters. Bunnie won't be seen as much since, in the last chapter, she's busy with training to be the Guard-Captain.**

**Raphaella and Snow are some of my own characters. Raphaella will be Umber's love interest and Snow is her younger brother.**

**Here's the thing with Umber and Raphaella's relationship. In my own stories, the two are already together so I never really show the development of their romance. And this is where I wanted to try and play around with that. By now, you should have a pretty good understanding of Umber's character: he's extremely protective of Azure and since she's been his only real company for years, he doesn't really know how to act around anyone else, especially a potential love interest. So when Raphaella, a girl who's been cooped up by her overbearing parents for years, expresses interest in him, he doesn't exactly know how to manage these feelings because he's never felt things like that before.**

**Next Chapter - Markings: While Sonic is at the Gigan Mountains, Umber, Azure and Rotor get mixed in with an angsty hedgehog trying to kill his former master. Though Umber is reluctant, Azure is far more willing to offer her aid to the mysterious newcomer. Takes place at the same time as this chapter.**


	8. Markings

**Finals rolling around the corner and we're about halfway through the companion recruitment quests. After that I'll be focusing on the main quests and then it's the Deep Roads! And I've already decided who will go with Sonic. But you'll have to wait until that chapter to find out -3-**

* * *

It was quiet in lowtown, but then again, it was always pretty quiet when it was night, that is, until thieves would jump out of the shadows to attack you. But that was nothing for Umber to worry about. He had been gathering leads for work opportunities all day while Sonic took Sally and Knuckles to the Gigan Mountains to repay their debt to Merlina. Umber finally found something when he received a letter from someone named Arlo. He was apparently looking for someone to hire on a job and Allegra must have recommended him, judging from the context of his letter. So here they were, Umber, Azure - eager to tag along despite Umber's reluctance - and Rotor in lowtown to meet with Arlo.

"Are you Arlo?" Umber asked a green armadillo facing the wall.

"Ah!" the armadillo wailed as it winced back in surprise. "Sweet mother of... You can't just sneak up on someone like that! Oh, are you the one Allegra told me about? The one looking for work?" he asked, recomposing himself and straightening up.

"It depends on the work," Umber answered, crossing his arms.

"Oh, yes! I have a job, for you, that is, which is why I sent you that letter and why you're here now! I-I'm sorry. I haven't been on the surface for very long. I feel like I'll fall up into that sky any minute!" Arlo wailed.

"Really? That's a silly thing to be scared of!" asked Azure, desperately trying to hold back a laugh.

"Oh, give the poor man some credit. With those wings of yours my dear, you practically live up in the sky," added Rotor.

"But I digress. I need some help, rather badly. Some product of mine has been... misplaced and the men who were supposed to deliver it decided not to. If you retrieve my property, I can reward you handsomely."

"Hold on a second. Exactly what kind of product is this?" asked Umber.

"Does it matter? They are valuable - and illegal - and my client wants them badly. You know how these Templars can be," Arlo chuckled nervously, trying to ease the tension.

"Templars? So you're smuggling lyrium to them?"

"Sh! By the Paragons, not so loud! Oh, I'm not cut out for this. I should have taken that job sweeping stables like mother insisted," Arlo whimpered.

"I don't know. A job this close to the Templars risks getting their attention and I don't want that," said Umber, turning to face Azure and Rotor.

"But can we really be picky? We need the coin to make it on the expedition and he's got an open job!" argued Azure.

"Scales' is right. Besides, all we'd be doing is returning the property to Arlo. What he does with it is between him and the Templars, not us," added Rotor.

"Scales?" Azure cocked her eyebrow in confusion.

"It's your nickname! Made it up all by myself, well Nicole helped, only a little."

"Oh, a nickname! Maybe we should give you one, Rotor!" Azure squealed in delight.

"N-no, Scales. Nicknames are sort of my thing, but I'm more than open to suggestions," he said, lightly patting her shoulder.

"Aw..."

Umber turned back to Arlo, "Make it worth my time and I'll ignore the fact that you're smuggling lyrium to Templars."

"Oh I will! Or I'll try to! The men who took my goods conduct their business in a little hovel within the alienage."

With the alienage only a few blocks away, it didn't take them long to arrive and enter the abandoned house Arlo had pointed them to. Once they entered the hovel, thugs immediately ambushed them, but Rotor's arrows and Azure's spells kept them at bay while Umber quickly and quietly took care of them with his daggers.

"This must be the lyrium," said Umber, strolling over to a locked crate. He picked the look and pulled open the lid. "What the? It's empty!" he exclaimed, slamming the lid shut in anger.

"What? Are you sure?" asked Azure.

"Of course I'm sure. If it wasn't empty, I'd say 'Here's the lyrium, let's get back to Arlo!' But I didn't. So, it's empty!"

"Looks like Arlo has some explaining to do. Shall we head back to him?" asked Rotor.

"Let's, he's got some explaining to do," said Umber. They exited the hovel, but immediately found themselves surrounded by more soldiers. Umber instinctively reached for his blades while he heard Azure and Rotor arm themselves behind him.

"That's not the hedgehog!" shouted a woman, likely the group's leader.

"It doesn't matter! We were ordered to kill anyone who comes out from there!" yelled the soldier next to her. He drew his sword and the others followed in his example.

"Well, this just keeps getting more and more interesting," Rotor whistled as the last of the soldiers fell to the ground, dead. "I might have to write a separate book just about you!"

"Let's get out of here. I've had enough of this wild goose chase." Just as Umber turned to the stairs leading out of the alienage, a soldier dressed in the same armor stood before them, blocking their way out.

"I don't know who you think you are but you've made a serious mistake coming here!" he shouted. "Lieutenant, I want everyone in the clearing. NOW!" he ordered.

A soldier walked out from behind the corner at the top of the stairs, but he stumbled as he stepped and blood gushed out from his chest. "Captain..." The words barely made past his lips before he collapsed onto the ground, a pool of blood forming around his body.

"What the?" the captain turned around in shock.

"All of your men are dead and your trap is a failure. I suggest you run back to your master before I render you incapable of standing." Out from behind the same corner the now dead lieutenant had appeared from strolled a deep black hedgehog with red streaks and white markings across his fur.

"You're going nowhere, slave!" rebutted the Captain, roughly grabbing the hedgehog's shoulder. With lightning fast speed that Azure never thought she'd see from someone who wasn't her brother, the hedgehog turned to face the Captain, his markings now glowing a blazing white, and drove his fist straight into the Captain's chest. He wailed in fear and choked in pain as the fist entered his chest before his squeals became weary groans and the hedgehog released him, letting the dead Captain fall to the ground limp. The hedgehog turned back to face them, his bright red eyes as brilliant as his streaks.

Azure found herself entranced by this black and red hedgehog. Everything about him screamed mystery and intrigue and she couldn't help but fight back the desire to learn more about him. She suddenly felt a warm sensation shot through her entire body when the hedgehog's radiant red eyes landed on her green ones. She quickly blinked and turned away to avoid his gaze, pretending to be distracted by something else. For a short moment, when their eyes were connected, it was like he could learn everything he needed to know just by looking at her, and the very thought of that made her feel incredibly insecure and yet titillated at the same time. Questions were flooding her mind about this hedgehog, each pushing to be answered as much as the next, but Azure quietly bit back this urge as her brother began speaking.

"I take it these thugs were after you," said Umber. Azure quickly snapped back to attention, realizing she had missed out on parts of the conversation while trying to make it look like she had been paying attention the entire time.

"That's correct. My name is Shadow. These soldiers you so easily took care of were Yurashian bounty hunters. A magister in the Dragon Kingdom hired them to reclaim his lost property: myself. Their plan was sloppy and crude, but they had numbers. I couldn't risk facing them alone. It seems Arlo chose wisely," Shadow said.

"So you thought it would be better to lure us in with the false promise of coin to do your dirty work?" asked Umber.

"If I was familiar with you earlier, I would have sought you directly and asked you in person. But I cannot risk much on an unknown."

"If they were really trying to recapture you, then I'm glad we helped," Azure chirped with a smile.

"I-I have met few who offer their aid so casually with no promise of coin or reward," he stuttered at first, his eyes shifting towards Azure. "If I may ask, what was in the chest they kept in the house?"

"It was empty," answered Umber.

"Dammit. I shouldn't have expected anything, but I had to know."

"And what exactly were you suspecting?" Umber asked.

"It doesn't matter now. It was bait, nothing more."

"So was the payment also a sham?"

"You are free to take what you want from the bodies, but..." Shadow moved over the Captain and looted his possessions. "I knew it! My former master accompanied them to the city. I know you will have questions and don't have any reason to trust me but I must confront him before he gets a chance to escape. I will need your help."

"You lured us into a trap and now you want our help? After you tricked us?" exclaimed Umber.

"I'm not lying to you now. Please, I cannot do with alone."

"Forget it. I don't like being fooled. You can confront this master of yours on your own. Let's go," Umber said, moving past Shadow.

"No!" Azure protested.

"What?"

"Umber," she said, walking up to him, "we can't just abandon him. He needs our help!"

"You don't know what kind of trouble this guy could get us in Azure! I love you, sis, but you never stop to think about the consequences!"

"And you never stop to think that we might be able to do something to help other people! Wouldn't Mom want us to help him?" Azure asked.

"Don't bring Mother into this!" Umber scolded.

"Now, now simmer down you two. As much as I hate to interrupt a good sibling squabble, we should really wrap this up before we wake up the whole alienage," said Rotor, coming between the two siblings.

"Where is your old master?" asked Azure, ignoring Umber's further protests.

"He is staying at a mansion in hightown. We must get there before daybreak."

"Yeah, well you're going to have to get there yourself! We're not helping you." Before Azure could argue with him, Umber lifted her up and onto his shoulder. She squealed in protest and tried to break free, but he held his arm tightly over her legs and held onto one of her wings to keep her in place. Umber carried Azure, thrashing and yelling about, all the way back to their estate and dropped her on her bed once he entered her room.

"Hey!" she yelled. "Why did you do that?"

"Because if I didn't, you'd be marching off into who knows what kind of trap that-that... Shadow was planning!"

"You don't know that was his plan!"

"And you don't know that it wasn't. Trust me on this, kid. That guy is nothing but bad news. We shouldn't get involved with him, end of discussion," he said, slamming her door shut as he exited her room.

Azure stood up from her bed and quickly punched the door just as Umber left through it, but she quickly pulled back and whined in pain. She paced back and forth in her room, desperately finding something worthless that she could smash or shoot a lightning bolt at, but couldn't bare to break any of the nice things in her room, most of which Azreal had given her. Instead, she shoved open the balcony doors and stepped out into the chilly night to cool off.

Who knew what became of Shadow next? He had a sword, yes, but how good at wielding it was he? Could he survive taking on a magister and whatever hired swords he had on his side? Her thoughts couldn't leave Shadow. The way those markings danced across his fur and flickered as they lit up like her own lightning bolts. Though his kill was gruesome, there was a... beauty in it, the way his whole body glowed as the markings lit while he did it. And those eyes of his and the way they locked with her own made a feeling swirl around in her gut that she just couldn't explain. She couldn't help but learn a few things for herself while looking into them, while he was no doubt doing the same. In those blazing red eyes, she saw strength and bravery, but coupled with fear and pleas that shouted 'Please, I need you. Help me!' As her thoughts continued wandering, she couldn't help but think if that would be the first and last time she ever saw Shadow again.

Just as she casually cast her eyes to the street below, Azure's eyes widened in shock. There, right before her, was the same black and red hedgehog with white marking she had met not less than an hour ago. He stood posed in a readied stance, as if anticipating any attack at any moment. Perhaps that magister's mansion was close by. Azure dashed back into her room, grabbing her staff before cautiously eyeing the door, as if waiting for Umber to burst through it and catch her leaving. Azure took a deep breath and, without looking back, flung herself over the balcony railing and softly floated down to the street below.

"Shadow!" she softly whispered, tiptoeing up to him. She gasped lightly when he swiftly spun around, drew his sword and swung it at her, just barely stopping in time when her recognized her.

"Oh, it's you. My apologies," he said, returning his sword to its place on his back.

"I-it's ok," Azure breathed, managed to suppress a slight whimper in her voice as she held her chest to calm her hastened beating heart.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"I came to help you, of course!"

"Did your brother not forbid you from doing so? I was under the impression that he was refusing me aid on your behalf as well."

"I don't always have to listen to what Umber says. Besides, if your old master is trying to recapture you, then I want to help you stop him!"

"I... I have met few willing to offer their aid so freely. I do not say this often, but I appreciate it," he said with a faint smile.

"Oh, I don't think I told you my name. It's Azure! Nice to meet you Shadow!" she said, holding out her hand. Shadow stared at it in confusion, before looking back up to her. "Um, you're supposed to shake my hand. It's how people say hello and introduce themselves! Here, let me show you!"

"No, I-" Shadow prepared to resist when she reached to grab his arm, but once their hands met, he relaxed and stared wide-eyed as their hands shook.

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it? So what's the plan? We charge in, swords blazing?" she asked.

"I wouldn't suggest it. Nobody has left the mansion and I haven't heard anything from within. Black Doom may already know we're here."

"Black Doom? Is that your old master?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, he is a magister of Yurashia," Shadow answered, only to be greeted by an expression of confusion. "In Yurashia," he explained, "mages hold all the power. Black Doom is one of the higher-ranking magisters in the Dragon Kingdom. There, he is a wealthy mage with great power and influence over the people around him, but here... Here he is just like any other who sweats like a dog when death knocks on his door."

"So, let's not knock then!" Azure chirped.

"Heh, agreed," Shadow chuckled lightly. He kicked down the door and the two stepped into the decrepit mansion. "Black Doom! Where are you, master?" he asked, pouring every ounce of anger into that last word.

"Shades!" Azure shouted, as shade demons suddenly appeared around them. Shadow easily cut down the demons that blocked his path while Azure dealt with the few stragglers with her staff.

"He sends spirits to do his bidding. Coward... Black Doom! Can you hear me? Your little pets are no match for us!" Shadow shouted, his voice echoing through the mansion. "More of them..." Shadow muttered as they entered the main lobby of the mansion and more shades appeared around them.

They heard a loud roar shake the very mansion and turned to see flames erupting from the carpeted floor. "That's a rage demon!" shouted Azure, over the demon's angry cries. Just as quickly as it appeared, it dove into the ground and disappeared out of sight, leaving only the shade demons to be dealt with. In the midst of the fighting, the shades managed to surround Shadow and Azure and the two eventually came back to back. Being much weaker spirits, they managed to do away with the shades in minutes and carefully scanned the area, waiting for the rage demon to show itself. When it finally did reappear, it caught Shadow off guard and grasped the dark hedgehog tightly in its grip. "Shadow!" she shouted, quickly firing her Winter's Grasp spell at the rage demon, freezing it instantly.

Shadow suddenly glared at Azure, seeing the spell dance from her fingertips and striking the rage demon. He hadn't noticed it all night until now, for he had been so focused on killing the demons and fighting his way to Black Doom, but the one who agreed to help him was a mage, the very thing he despised most in the world. How could he have been so foolish? How could he have missed that she was a blighted mage? Before he could accost her for her betrayal, she ran up and smashed the rage demon's frozen arm, shattering it and freeing Shadow. But all of a sudden, the rage demon broke free from its icy prison and moved to attack Azure. She held up her staff to defend herself from the demon's attack, but instead heard it bellow out in pain. The demon swayed back and forth before melting into the ground as Umber stood over the singed carpet with his daggers poised and ready to strike.

"Umber!" Azure breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short lived.

"I told you, I told you not to help him! I warned you we didn't know what kind of trouble this could lead to and I was right! Demons! Demons, Azure!" he scolded.

"Well if you had just come along in the first place, we would have gotten through this much faster!"

"Why are you so eager to get involved in people's affairs? It's like you don't care if the Templars find you!" Umber shouted, stressing the importance of his words by grasping her shoulders and giving her a reinforcing shake.

"Of course I do, Umber! But I can't stand by when somebody needs help!" Umber was about to shout something in response but Azure quickly silenced him when she saw Shadow head up the stairs from the lobby. "Oh, hold that thought," she said, flying after Shadow. "Is he here? Did we find him?" she asked as Shadow entered the central room on the upper level.

"Gone... I had hoped... No, it doesn't matter now," he said, turning to face Azure as Umber joined them. "Black Doom must have left some valuables when he fled; you are welcome to take them. I need some air," he said, gliding past them to the exit.

"Well, it looks like this wasn't a complete waste of time after all," Umber said, walking over to the chests in the corner of the room.

"See?" Azure sang, only to earn a glare from Umber. "I'm sorry," she meekly added.

"No, no, I should apologize. You saw someone who needed help and you wanted to help them. You were right; Mom would have wanted us to help him. I should have supported you," he said, picking the lock of the chest.

"I know you worry Umber, but not everyone is a secret Templar out to get me. I've got a good feeling about Shadow. Can we just see where this goes?"

"For now," he said, opening the chest. "Looks like a few sovereigns, some silver and a lot of copper." Umber rummaged through the chest's contents, the coins clanging against each other as he moved.

"Enough to help with the expedition?" Azure asked, hopeful.

"It's good, but we've still got quite a bit to go," Umber said, standing as he pocketed the coins.

"Wait, shouldn't we leave some for Shadow?"

"What? Why?"

"Well, he might need it..."

"If he needed it that badly he would have looted it for himself," Umber replied. Azure tapped her foot and looked at her brother in disappointment. "Fine, I'll leave half for him," he sighed, dumping some of the coin back in the chest. "Let's go."

"It never ends," Shadow muttered, leaning against the wall by the door as Umber and Azure met up with him outside. "I escaped a land of dark magic, only to have it hunt me everywhere I go. I can never truly get away from it. And now, I find myself in the company of more mages," he said, his eyes narrowing at Azure. He pushed himself off the wall and moved towards them. "I saw you casting spells inside. I should have realized sooner what you really were."

"And what is she _really_?" Umber interjected.

"You harbor a viper too close for your own good. It will turn on you and strike when you least expect it. I have seen it happen before; that is always in its nature."

"_She_ is stronger than you think. Do not even begin to judge someone you do not know," Umber glared back.

"I am not blind. I am aware that magic has its uses, and there are mages with good intentions like your sister. But even the mage with the most noble heart and good intentions can give in to a demon's temptation."

"Shadow, you can't possibly know that. Not all mages are the same," said Azure tenderly.

"A mage may be dangerous, but so is anyone with a sword. You know how to use a sword and I know how to use my daggers to kill. Does that makes us any less dangerous, if not more, than a mage? And everyone goes to the Fade when they dream so everyone is just as susceptible to demons as mages are. So how different is a mage from an armed man, hm? It's the intent of use that is important," scolded Umber.

"But a sword must be acquired. Mages are tainted from the moment they are born. You raise a good point, but not every mage displays the discipline your sister appears to possess. I have seen enough magisters in Yurashia to prove that true… I imagine I appear ungrateful. I apologize, but tell me, what is it you seek?" Shadow asked, turning to Azure.

"I don't know..." she said, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm not really seeking anything. I just want to be with my family, live a good life and help people when they're in need."

"Are you going to have a problem with this? Because if you have a problem with Azure, then you have a problem with me," said Umber.

"She is not Black Doom. Whether she is anything like him, however, remains to be seen. I didn't find Black Doom, but I still owe you a debt. Here is all the coin I have," he said, handing Umber a few sovereigns," as Arlo promised for my charade. If you find yourself in need of assistance in the future, I would gladly offer it. It is the least I can do for your help."

"With all the trouble he went through to try and get you back, your old master must want more than just one runaway slave," said Umber.

"He doesn't actually want me at all, just my markings. They are made of lyrium, burned into me to give the power Black Doom required of his favorite pet," Shadow replied, spitting at the final word. "Now he wants the investment he poured so many of his resources into returned, even if he has to rip it from my corpse."

"That would be a waste," Azure whispered, causing Umber and Shadow both to look at her in confusion. "Oh Solaris, did I say that out loud?" she asked, flustered.

Shadow coughed nervously before continuing, "In truth, I don't remember anything before the ritual that gave me these markings. I do know that it was Black Doom's choice, one he has come to regret."

"Do you think he'll still come after you?" Azure asked.

"He is too proud not to. But perhaps one day it will cost him too much, more than he is willing to pay at least."

"Ask him to help with the expedition," Azure whispered to Umber.

"What?" he cried out in shock.

"Just do it!"

Umber groaned and turned back to Shadow. "I'm planning an expedition with a friend of mine in a few weeks that we might need help with. It's a trip to the Deep Roads for treasure. My friend and I are looking to get on as partners so we're both collecting 25 sovereigns each."

"Fair enough. If you wish to find me, I will be here. If Black Doom wants his precious mansion back, he is more than welcome to come and try and I will be here waiting for him. Outside of that, my blade is yours," Shadow said with a small bow.

"Then I'll meet with you tomorrow and we'll discuss what to do next. Let's go Azure," Umber said, turning to leave.

"Oh, Umber and I live in that estate right over there with our uncle. See the crest with the white circle and two blue swirls under it? That's our estate. If you ever need anything, you know where to find us!" she said with a smile before following after Umber.

"I still don't trust him," Umber muttered.

"I know," Azure replied in a sing-song tone.

* * *

**So I took a bit of a spin with the Bait and Switch quest and changed a few things around. In terms of relationships, Azure will attempt at a friendship with Shadow while Umber will have a rivalry with him, no doubt. Also, I really tried to alter around Fenris' lines to better suit Shadow, something I try to do for all the characters in this story. Turns out, it's not as easy as you might think since both characters have their similarities on their own. Plus I imagine Shadow would behave much like Fenris if he were Fenris... which he essentially is here. That and every time I read the lines I just imagined Fenris' voice. I attribute this to the former as well as just how memorable Gideon Emery's voice is... girly sigh... Plus I've been playing way too much Dragon Age 2 than I have anything Sonic so Fenris' voice is fresher in my mind that Shadow's lol. Nevertheless, I shall be working on that while I develop Shadow's relationship with Umber and Azure.**

**Next Chapter - That Look In Her Eyes: Sonic and Umber discuss business with Rotor and meet the seductive Rouge the Bat, former pirate, who is looking for someone to watch her back.**

**~ZP**


	9. That Look in Her Eyes

**With Youtube's new system effectively fucking up the ability of over half the videos online to even load, I've been unable to work from the official Dragon Age 2 script like I had hoped and have been doing. So, I had to based the dialogue on my memory of the basic dialogue of each quest and cutscene. Basically A Business Discussion, Fools Rush In and the beginning of Tranquility are covered.**

**I think this is the only instance where I like Rouge because I like Isabela =3**

**Recap: Sonic and Umber are working to become partners with Boomer on the Deep Roads Expedition. Sonic has recruited a Dalish blood mage named Amy while Umber reluctantly gains the aid of Shadow, an ex-slave with a burning hatred for mages. But the pair will need a lot more money if they are to get the 50 soveriegns they need.**

* * *

"All right boys, here's the thing: we need to find a way into the Deep Roads," Rotor started.

"Hold on a sec, you're telling me that we're planning an expedition to the Deep Roads when we don't even know how to get in there? Well, I can tell a lot of careful planning went into this!" Umber exclaimed.

"Now just wait Umber, let Rotor finish," said Sonic.

"As I was saying, Boomer can lead us to the right places once we get down there, but we need a good entrance."

"I guess that means all the bad entrances are out of the question?" Sonic smirked.

"Luckily for us, I've received some new information. There's a Grey Warden here in the city. And if anyone knows how to get to the Deep Roads, it'll be him."

"Perfect!" Sonic exclaimed.

"No, not perfect. How do we know that this Warden is going to even help us? As I recall, they're very secretive about their… well secrets," said Umber.

"Sounds like you'd get along with them," Rotor chuckled.

"Relax. We'll just talk to him and hopefully he'll help us out and we won't have any trouble with the Wardens. Worse comes to worse, you can just steal the map. Sound good?" Sonic asked.

"All right, we'll try your way first."

"Supposedly this Warden came in with a bunch of other Northamer refugees a while ago. A lowtown chameleon named Liza has been helping the Northamers. If we talk to her, we might learn where to find the Warden. I'll leave that for you two to handle however you want while I keep after my contacts to see if we can drum up some more work."

"Sounds, good. Let's head out!" said Sonic. They exited Rotor's room and down the stairs to the main floor of the pub.

"You owe us, Rouge!" Sonic, Umber and Rotor stopped and their heads snapped to the bar, as a white bat with tan skin leaned over the bar with a drink in hand. She was dressed in a white tunic that made little effort to cover the soft curves of her body, a blue bandana that kept her hair back, a blue sash around her waist and dark brown boots that traveled all the way up to her thighs as two daggers with nearly the same level of curviness as their wielder's body were strapped in place on her back.

"Well, Lucky, here's the thing. That information you gave me wasn't worth a happy ending or even a one minute lap dance at the Rose, which I'm guessing is all you'd ever be able to afford – the lap dance not the happy ending just to be clear – and since that's worth practically nothing to me, I'll pay you the equal amount. Nothing." The bat – Rouge – reached for the wine bottle and refilled her glass as she spoke, raising the cup to meet her lips. Lucky slammed his hand on the rim of the cup, forcing it back onto the bar and spilling the wine on the bat's hand. She scoffed in annoyance before flicking her hand dry and rolling her eyes at Lucky.

"Me and my boys will get my money's worth out of you one way or another, bitch," he spat.

"Oh you poor boy. Someone as innocent and naïve as you wouldn't last a single night with me. Trust me when I say that I'm too much for you to handle," as she spoke, she inched her face closer to Lucky's but quickly grabbed his arm, twisted it around his back and slammed his face into the bar counter. Lucky fell to the ground after she slammed his head in for a third time. One of Lucky's friends grabbed her from behind, wrapping his arms around hers and pinning them at her sides. Rouge countered with a head butt, and ducked just as Lucky's third friend came up and smashed a bottle into his friend's face, missing his intended target. Rouge quickly snapped back up and delivered a swift and powerful punch to the third guy's face. She turned around to see Lucky pick himself up and draw his sword, but she swiftly drew her dagger and pressed the tip at Lucky's throat. "Tell me little boy, is this worth losing your pathetic life over?"

Lucky, eyes wide in fear, slowly stepped back and his two friends pathetically picked themselves off the floor. "This isn't over," he muttered as the three ran from the bar with their tails between their legs.

Rouge settled back into her spot at the bar and drank her fill of wine. "Ha, didn't think so," she laughed.

"Who is that?" asked Sonic.

"Oh, that's Rouge the Bat. She's been rooming here for a while now. Showed up just after the Ixians I think. Anyway, word on the street is she used to be a raider, had her own ship even!"

"Well she certainly looks like she can handle herself and those daggers; almost as good as you Umber," commented Sonic.

"Wait, you're not suggesting we recruit her too, are you? Don't we already have enough people? You picked up that Dalish blood mage Amy and I've got an angsty ex-slave of a hedgehog on my back door that my sister is adamant on being friends with!" Umber shouted.

"Umber, looks we've got plenty of warriors who know how to handle a sword and a good number of mages. Out of all of us, you and Rotor are our only rogues and we could use another rogue who knows a thing or two about dark corners and sneaky tactics," said Sonic, turning to walk up to Rouge.

"Well well well, look at you, hot stuff. It's nice to see a strapping, pretty young thing like yourself who looks like he knows a thing or two about hoisting a main sail," Rouge said, noticing Sonic walk up to her. "Well now you are just a sight for sore eyes. I bet the ladies are just lining up to get a look at you," she said, licking her lips. Her eyes focused on the figures before her and that look in her eyes just said something about her: that she was cunning, decisive and a little bit crazy. It was the kind of thing that made you wonder whether she was insane or a genius.

"Excuse me?" Umber asked, confused.

"I think she's talking to you, Umber," said Rotor, elbowing Umber in the rib.

"Umber, eh? A sexy name for an equally sexy body. I'm Rouge, formerly Captain Rouge of The Siren's Gem, but without my ship the title rings hollow," she bowed, introducing herself.

"I'm Sonic and this is Rotor and… well I guess you already know Umber," Sonic said.

"You two are Northamers aren't you? You both have that stern look about you, like you're both ready for a fight that's going to hit you at any moment. If I were to place a bet – and I would since I am a betting woman – I'd say that anything that dared go up against you wouldn't stand a chance."

"You would be accurate," said Umber.

"Ooh, so serious. Say, you two look like you might be able to help me with a problem I'm having."

"You too?" Sonic chuckled. "I find I'm just plagued by problems day in and day out!"

"Funny, I like that!" Rouge laughed. "Here's the thing: Someone from my past has been pestering me lately and I've arranged for a duel. If I win, he leaves me alone for good. But I don't trust him to play fair more than I trust a poor man with loose lips and secrets to sell. I need someone to watch my back."

"I think I can manage watching your back," Sonic answered.

"I'll bet," she winked.

"Oh, no I didn't mean it like that. I just meant-"

"Oh hush now, I'm only teasing. You'll want to get used to that; I do it a lot. I've arranged to meet Hacker in hightown after dark. Hopefully I'll see you there," she walked past them, giving a wink to Sonic and Umber as she exited the pub.

"I don't like her," said Umber with a glare.

"You don't like a lot of people, Umber," said Rotor.

"Since we're in lowtown, let's look up on that lead on the Grey Warden," said Sonic, as they exited the pub.

"Remember, a woman named Liza owns a storefront near the stairs to hightown. My contacts say that she knows where we can find the Warden," said Rotor, pointing off in one direction.

When they entered the store, several people were lined up while a pink chameleon shouted across the room for people to settle down and assure them that they would all get her attention. "If you're here for help, you'll have to wait in line like everyone else. I warn you though, I can't give help to those who have already found food and shelter," the woman at the desk turned to Sonic as he and Umber and Rotor walked up to the desk.

"We're not here for help. We're looking for a Grey Warden here in Albion. Do you know him?" Sonic asked.

"And why would you be looking for a Grey Warden? I won't have you turning him over to the templars!"

"Templars? So he's an apostate?" asked Umber.

"M'am you have nothing to fear from us. Our closest friends are apostates. We only want to talk to him. You have my word," Sonic said.

"All right… if that's all you're going to do. Silver likes to keep a low profile. A lot of people are depending on him. He's a healer and he's got a clinic in darktown," Liza answered.

"Thank you," said Sonic, as the three left the building.

"It's getting dark, should we keep going to darktown or meet up with the bat?" asked Umber.

"Rouge, the healer can wait until the next day. Rouge may not be there the next time."

* * *

"There you are! I've been waiting here for hours, but Hacker hasn't shown up. No one has. This place is as dead as the Rose after an STD outbreak. I don't like this…" Rouge said, greeting Sonic, Umber and Rotor as they entered the hightown courtyard.

"There's the bat! Hacker wants her dead!" shouted a thug that appeared from a dark alley. Rouge drew her daggers and dashed off to deal with the intruders with such grace and dexterous movements of her hands as her daggers slashed through the attackers. Several more appeared in the courtyard around them and Sonic, Umber and Rotor easily did away with them. "I should have known Hacker would play dirty; it's so like the scumbag he is. Search the bodies, see if you can find anything to tell us where the little mole is hiding."

"Hey, I found something. Looks like a note," Umber called, pulling a crumpled piece of paper from one of the thug's bodies. Rouge strutted over and seized the note, quickly skimming over its contents.

"Hiding in the Chantry? Typical. I should have just started there and saved myself the trouble," she muttered, gliding off to the Chantry as Sonic, Umber and Rotor followed on foot. The climbed up the stairs leading to the Chantry and Rouge paced in front of the giant doors. "You three ready? If I know Hacker, he's not going to play fair."

"Yeah I kinda figured that part out myself," said Sonic, nodding as he pushed open one of the doors and they all stepped inside. They entered the halls, now dark with nightfall and only barely lit by a few candles along the hall.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my dear Rouge," a short mole in the center of the main chamber said, surrounded by his troops.

"Cut the crap, Hacker. I want you off my back," Rouge spat.

"Well there's an easy way to fix that. Where's the relic?" Hacker asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I lost it," Rouge answered plainly.

"What a shame, because that still leaves us with a problem. You see Canus won't be happy if I come back empty handed. So it's either the relic, or you. Or it's my head."

"Well, that can easily be arranged," Rouge smirked, swiftly reaching for her dagger and throwing it right into the chest of the soldier on Hacker's right. Everyone raised their arms the soon enough the Chantry floors were soaked with the blood of the recently deceased.

"I would have liked it if we could have talked it out instead of ending in another bloodbath," said Sonic.

"Trust me, handsome. It's better this way."

"What's this relic he was talking about?" asked Umber.

"Just something I got my hands on that a lot of people want now. It's the only thing that can get Canus off my back and I have no idea where it's gotten to," Rouge said, crossing her arms.

"I can help you find it, if you like," Sonic said.

"Thanks for the offer kiddo, but like I said, I don't have a clue where it is now. But if I find a lead, I'll let you know. It may not be much, but you've done me a solid. If you ever need me, I'd be happy to lend my daggers to you… among other things," she said, walking back to lowtown.

"So I guess I'll just meet up with you at your estate in the morning and we can go see that Warden?" asked Sonic.

"Sounds good," said Umber, as the three friends bid goodbye to each other and parted ways for the night.

* * *

**Almost done all the companion recruitment. I'll probably get into the post recruitment interaction with specific characters in the next chapter or two.**

**Next Chapter - A Prince's Revenge: As Sonic and Umber head to darktown to search for Silver, the Grey Warden with the maps they need, they come across a bounty posted by Rob O' the Hedge for the deaths of those who murdered his family.**

**~ZP**


	10. A Prince's Revenge

**Companion recruitment: Sebastian Vael. Please don't just add to favs or alerts! Please review!**

**Umber, Azure and Esmeralda belong to me. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware, Sonic belongs to SEGA.**

**Recap: Sonic and Umber hope to join on the Deep Roads Expedition for some treasure. So far, they've recruited a Dalish blood made, former pirate rouge and an ex-slave, mage hating warrior.**

* * *

"Robert, stop this madness!" cried the weary and elderly voice of a nine-tailed fox adorned in Chantry robes. She approached a hedgehog dressed in shining white armor with golden trimmings that looked like they had just been purchased from a smith. A black hood covered his head, leaving only his face visible while a bow and quiver were strapped securely on his back. "The Chantry cannot condone revenge, Robert!" she scolded.

"It is my right – no, my duty – to show these cowardly assassins that there is nowhere in all of Eurish for them to hide," Robert replied, walking away from her and the Chantry message board.

"This is murder!" she shouted, tearing the bounty off the board before an arrow swiftly whizzed by her, catching the paper as it went and securing it back on the message board. She looked back at the board before turning back to Robert, who had his bow firmly gripped in his left hand and his right hand relaxed, having just released the arrow.

"No, what happened to my family was murder," he said, turning away and marching off aggressively, narrowly nudging Sonic in the shoulder as he moved.

"Whoa, what was that about?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah and who were those people?" asked Azure.

"Well the woman is Grand Cleric Esmeralda, she's the head of the Albion Chantry and I'm pretty sure the archer is a Chantry brother," Rotor replied.

"Let's take a look at that note he left," said Sonic.

"Sonic, we don't have time for that. We have to go meet that Grey Warden in darktown to get the Deep Roads maps," said Umber, crossing his arms in frustration.

"Let's see… Whoa, check it out, that guy's a prince!" Sonic exclaimed.

"A prince? No way!" Sally shouted, tearing the parchment from Sonic's hand to read the message herself.

"Yup, says so right there, 'Prince Robert O'Hedge,'" Sonic added.

"Whatever, it's not important! Deep Roads map? Anyone?" Umber shouted, but failing to grab anyone's attention.

"It says he's placed a bounty on some assassin's that murdered his family. Oh no, that's horrible!" Azure cried, placing her had over her mouth.

"It's sad, but we can't do anything to change that," Sally added, placing a consoling hand on Azure's shoulder.

"It's like none of you are even listening to me, are you?" Umber asked, only to receive no answer. "Yeah, I thought so."

"Hey, since this guy is a prince, I bet we can get some big coin if we get these assassins for him," said Rotor.

"I like the way you think, Rotor. Let's go!" beamed Sonic, grinning with excitement.

"Hold it! Are we seriously putting off getting the Deep Roads maps from that Warden again?" Umber shouted, finally getting everyone to turn around a look at him.

"Relax, Umber. We've got the time," Sonic replied.

"How do we know that? What if the Warden is there today, but tomorrow he's not? How long do you think it's going to take to hunt a whole mercenary band across Albion!"

"Ok, how about this: You, Azure, Rotor and that new friend of yours go get the maps from the Warden while Sal and I grab Knuckles, Rouge and Amy and handle this bounty. We've got enough people to split up for the day and handle both tasks. That sound good to you?" Sonic asked.

Umber silently thought for a moment before answering, "Yeah, I suppose that'll work. We'll meet up later at the Hanged Man when we're done. Come on, Azure, let's go get Shadow and head to darktown."

"Wow, a prince, right here in Albion! I never thought I'd ever meet a prince!" Sally exclaimed after the others left.

"And yet it turns out the Warden that became King of Northamer strolled right through Knothole!" Sonic added.

"Yeah, what are the chances? We didn't even see him when he passed through with the Hero of Northamer and Knothole's a pretty small place to begin with!"

"Sally, if I didn't know any better, from the sound of your voice, I'd say you have a bit of a crush on princey over there," Sonic sneered.

"What? Me? You don't know what you're saying!" Sally joked back.

"S-so what do you like about him? I mean, you barely know him. Solaris, we haven't even spoken to him yet!" Sonic asked, walking aside Sally as they made their way to lowtown.

"Well I can tell a lot of things about him already. He's royalty, so that means he's polite and proper, he loves his family – otherwise, why would he bother with getting revenge for their deaths – and his skills with a bow would put your sword work to shame," Sally giggled.

"My sword work? And what exactly is wrong with my sword work?" Sonic asked, feigning distress.

"Well, compared to Robert's quick, graceful and dexterous shooting, it makes you look really sloppy and unorganized."

"Graceful? I'll have you know that I have a lot of grace! And have you seen my run? I beat Knuckles at the cross town race during the Knothole festival every year!" Sonic boasted.

"Sonic, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous…"

"Me? Jealous? Don't be silly! What would I have to be jealous about?" Sonic asked. He snapped his head towards Sally when he heard her scoff angrily and hurt before she marched off down the stairs to lowtown. "What? Sally! What did I say?" Sonic cried chasing after her.

Sally ignored him the entire walk to the Hanged Man, where they found Knuckles fervently arguing with Rouge. Knuckles was apparently accusing Rouge for cheating at cards, a feat that by this point came to no surprise to anyone else. Although, the fact that she still managed to get away with it and cheat Knuckles out of some coin infuriated him. Rouge only laughed in that deep feminine voice of hers that felt like thick honey dripping slowly out of a container while unleashing several teasing remarks that made the echidna's cheeks blush a brilliant red like his own fur. Amy was with them, gleefully witnessing the one-sided shouting match while Rouge taught Amy how to better play cards. Amy's honesty made her too easy to read when it came to playing cards.

With their party of five, they set off in search of the mercenary band known as Flint Company. They managed to find a group hiding in the docks area and Rouge managed to get the last mercenary to let slip that two more groups of their men were located near the Gigan Mountains and along the Wounded Coast. They found the second group just before the settlement where Amy's clan were and the third they found just past the returning path to Albion. By the time they made it back to Albion, it was already progressing into the evening. Everyone's stomachs were growling, demanding to be fed, but Sonic insisted they stop at the Chantry to collect their reward first. They entered through the large doors of the Chantry and spotted Robert's gleaming white armor.

"Your family can rest easily now. I've taken care of the Flint Company," said Sonic.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you- Wait, do you mean my post on the Chanter's Board? Did Her Grace let is stay up?" Robert asked, gently glancing over to the Grand Cleric, who was conversing with another Sister. "I didn't think anyone would even take the time to read it, let alone return to me on the same day. You say that you've killed them? I don't mean to be ungrateful, but do you have proof of this claim?" Robert asked, crossing his arms.

"I pulled these seals of the leaders of the three bands we encountered," Sonic said, pulling out three seals from his pocket and placing them in Robert's hand.

"Then that is proof enough," Robert said, carefully examining the seals. "You have my eternal gratitude, serah! It is comforting to know that my family can now find some peace knowing that their killers are gone."

"So who are you exactly?" Sonic asked.

"I am Prince Robert O'Hedge of Mercia – but everyone calls me Rob, though Her Grace might prefer that I introduce myself as a brother of the Chantry. But after what happened to my family, I could not simply stay as I had before," Rob answered.

"Mercia? That's where the Circle Tower just burned down, isn't it?" Sally asked.

"Yes, I believe that was another part of the same strike against my family. In a single moment, we lost our mages, our templars – everyone my parents called on for protection."

"So how'd you manage to escape?" asked Knuckles, eyeing Rob suspiciously as he often did so with the people Sonic got involved with.

"Knuckles, that's not really an appropriate question to ask, is it?" scolded Amy.

"It certainly isn't," added Sally.

"Do not worry. I am not offended. My father, mother and brothers were all in Mercia when they were attacked; I was here. It's actually why I decided to take the offensive, much to the dismay of Her Grace. But thanks to you, those Flint Company assassins are no longer a danger to the O'Hedge family. I am now the last of my line…" Rob added sadly, "Unless I survive, my family will have no justice."

"Do you have any idea who sent these mercenaries?" asked Sonic.

"My family has ruled Mercia for six generation. We have enemies, as any ruling family would, but none who would identify themselves openly. A distant cousin of mine claims rulership now, but he is… a bit simple, in my opinion. I suspect he is nothing more than a clueless pawn in this plot."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Sally, Knuckles and I all lost our parents when we were kids. We grew up together," Sonic said, gesturing to Sally and Knuckles beside him. "I hope this brings you some peace."

"Thank you. I truly did not expect anyone but me to take up this cause." Rob reached into his coin purse and poured four sovereigns into Sonic's hand. "Consider this an advance. When I have reclaimed my homeland, you will be paid royally. What is your name – so that I may know who to make this payment to?"

"Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Sonic," Rob repeated, "I shall not forget you nor what you have done for me. Now if you'll excuse me, I must meet with the viscount and petition him to aid a fellow city. It may be some time before you and I meet once again."

* * *

**Next Chapter - The Healer and the Spirit: While Sonic aids Prince Robert O'Hedge, Umber sees to acquiring Deep Roads maps from the Grey Warden in Albion, but the Warden won't be as generous as they hoped.**


	11. The Healer and the Spirit

**Sorry for the long wait. I kinda forgot about this story and the fact that it isn't getting much feedback isn't really helping. So please, if you are reading and enjoying this story, please leave a review, comment, etc. Thanks to those to already have. **

**Dragon Age belongs to Bioware; Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to SEGA; my characters belong to me.**

**RECAP: Sonic and Umber agree to join in on the Deep Roads expedition with Boomer Walrus with his brother, Rotor's, help. Not only do they need a total of 50 sovereigns, but they must also acquire some Deep Roads maps from a Grey Warden somewhere in Albion. But when they finally find him, he wants something in exchange and this Warden is far more than he appears to be.**

* * *

"I'd be careful around darktown, you never know what you'll run into here," said Rotor as he, Umber, Azure and Shadow descended the stairs to the seedy underbelly of Albion.

"Good to know. Stay close to me," Umber said sternly at Azure.

"There, that looks like the clinic," said Shadow, pointing towards two shut doors at the dead end of an alleyway.

"Let's check it out." Umber walked up to the door and gently pushed it open. A bright, white hedgehog was hunched over a small bed, his hands glowing with healing magic over the body of a young boy as his family watched in anticipation and worry. The hedgehog grunted in pain, exerting as much more of his mana as he could to heal the boy. The child suddenly leapt up, taking in a deep and desperate breath as the hedgehog stepped back in exhaustion while the assisting nurse tended to the boy.

"Looks like he's our healer," said Rotor.

"Then he'll have the Warden maps." Umber walked up to the hedgehog, who rested wearily against a pillar. His eyes quickly flashed purple before he reached for his staff and held out his hand to stop these interlopers that threatened his safe haven.

"This is a safe haven for the sick and weary. I won't let anyone threaten it!" he loudly declared.

Azure suddenly shuddered as her tails and wings twitched uncomfortably. "What's wrong?" Shadow asked.

"I thought I… I don't know. I thought I felt something just now…" she replied, trying to find her words.

"What?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think it was a demon, not entirely, but something else is here."

"I'm here for information," Umber answered bluntly.

"We and some friends of ours are interested in going to the Deep Roads. Rumor has it that you used to be a Grey Warden. You wouldn't happen to know a way in, would you?" Rotor asked.

"Did the Wardens send you? It doesn't matter because I'm not going back! Those heartless bastards made me get rid of my cat. Poor Blazikins…" the hedgehog muttered.

"Look, you have something I need and I'd like to avoid any complications. Make this easy on yourself," Umber said.

"Look, I'll die happy if I never have to go back to the Deep Roads again. You have no idea what I had to do to get this far! You must be crazy if you think that I'll-Although…a favor for a favor. How does that sound to you?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Depends on the favor," Umber replied, crossing his arms in return.

"I do have the Deep Roads maps you want, but they come at a price. I came to Albion to rescue a friend of mine, an apostate. He's a prisoner in the wretched Gallows and the Templars learned of my plans to rescue him. If you help me get him out safely, you'll have all the help you need from me."

"And how do you know the Templars found out?" Umber asked, cocking his eyebrow.

"I kept in constant contact with Kirby through a maid servant in the Gallows. But a few days ago, the letters stopped… But I'm surprised someone like you is hesitant about helping mages."

"Someone like me?" Umber asked.

"Your friend's an apostate, so you're obviously someone who'll help mages."

"I help mages, yes, but I don't help every person I meet. You never know who you can trust."

"This is a waste of time. We shouldn't bother trying to break a mage out of where they belong," Shadow interjected.

"Where they belong? You mean like up in cages and treated like monsters?" the healer yelled furiously.

"They are monsters," Shadow replied, stepping up to healer with a glare.

"Not everyone is a blood mage. You can't judge us all for things we haven't even done!"

"I have seen enough of what happens when a mage is given their freedom. All mages are a danger to themselves and everyone else and should be locked up," Shadow retorted.

"Enough, the both of you!" Azure shouted, injecting herself between the two quarreling hedgehogs and pushing them apart with her hands. "We're not here to fight, but if there's anything you can do or give that will help us, we'd really appreciate it."

"I apologize. I…didn't catch your name," he said.

"Azure."

"A beautiful name. I'm Silver, it's a pleasure to meet you," Silver said to Azure with a warm smile.

"These are our friends Shadow and Rotor and my brother Umber," Azure said, introducing everyone else.

"Pleasantries aside, let's get back to the point. You want us to help you free your friend from the Gallows. That's a big risk. I don't need to give the Templars a reason to start looking at my family," said Umber.

"I'm hoping that it won't come to that. I've sent him a message to meet me at the Chantry tonight. Solaris willing, he'll be there alone. But if the Templars follow him… I won't let anything stop me from freeing him," Silver said with determination.

"I don't know. This sounds like a lot of trouble for some maps," said Umber.

"Maps that you need. That's my offer; take it or leave it."

Umber turned to face the others as they huddled in a small group. "Well?"

"What other options do we have?" asked Azure.

"There are none. He has the maps we require so we must abide by his demands to get what we want," said Shadow.

"I didn't expect you to be willing to help a mage," said Umber.

"I am not. Mages should be locked up, but your sister helped me and I have sworn myself you help you both. The maps are needed if we are to succeed."

"Well then, I guess it's unanimous." Umber turned to Silver, "All right, we'll help you."

"Good, meet me at the Chantry tonight. I've sent word to Kirby to meet me there and Solaris willing, we'll walk out free men."

* * *

"Hey, Umber! How did it go with the Warden?" Sonic asked as Umber joined them at the table in the Hanged Man. Sally, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge and Rotor were gathered around the table as well, each with their own drinks.

"Just great," Umber sighed, making his sarcasm as evident as possible. "We found the healer, but he wants us to help him bust out a friend of his from the Gallows in exchange for the maps. We're meeting him at the Chantry at sundown to hopefully extract his friend without having to deal with any Templars."

"Tonight? Great, we'll come with you!" Sonic chirped.

"Good, I wasn't going to bring Azure and Shadow with me anyway."

"Why not, hot stuff?" Rouge asked.

"I'm not letting the Templars get anywhere near my sister and I don't need to help them by walking her right up to their forces and practically handing her over to them like a package. And Shadow… Well let's just say he and Silver got off on the wrong foot. They're both very opinionated and they just clashed with each other."

"That sounds rather explosive," said Sally.

"It was. Silver is all about mage freedom – which I support – but I don't need to tell you what Shadow thinks about mages."

"Why don't you need to tell us?" Amy asked.

"You know Shadow hates mages, right?" Knuckles asked.

"Does he? That seems odd since he seems to like you and Azure," replied Amy.

"Well of course Shadow 'likes' us. We helped him and he feels like he owes us out of some honor bound duty. Anyway, how'd the thing with that Mercian prince go?"

"Good, we managed to track down those mercenaries and Rob gave us the bounty. He went off to do some other things, so we might not see him around for a while," replied Sonic.

"As long as we got the coin for the Deep Roads. So should we head to the Chantry?" asked Umber.

"Sounds good. Knuckles, Sally, you guys in?" Sonic asked.

"Are you kidding? Sonic, you've made more than enough enemies gallivanting around Albion killing thugs and mercenaries. Do you really need to make an enemy of the Templars?" Knuckles criticized.

"You didn't seem to be complaining earlier. What's your problem?"

"I'm with you Sonic, for now. That's all. But you can count me out of this. I'd rather not give the Templars any reason to attack me," Knuckles said, downing his drink.

"All right, your loss. Sal?"

"Sure! Someone needs to keep you from getting yourself killed," Sally giggled.

"Rouge? Amy?" Sonic asked.

"I think we'll pass for tonight, hon. I was gonna teach Amy here how to play cards. Besides, you strapping young lads look like you can handle a few stuck up Templars. Always with the rules and regulations! You think they'd learn how to unwind and get loose once in a while."

"I'll come along. Solaris knows we'll need Nicole to talk us out of a situation," said Rotor. The four left the Hanged Man and arrived up in hightown just as the sunset. The streets were nearly cleared, with shopkeepers closing up for the night. They managed not to run into any thugs on their way and made it to the Chantry. A white hedgehog stood by the doors and walked up to them.

"There you are. Friends of yours?" Silver asked.

"Yes, this is Sonic and Sally. Sonic and I are trying to get into the Deep Roads Expedition together. Sonic, Sally, this is Silver, the Grey Warden," said Umber.

"Ex-Grey Warden," Silver corrected. "I saw Kirby go in a few minutes ago. No Templars, at least not yet. Are you ready?"

"Well I didn't notice anyone suspicious on our way. Let's do this quickly," said Sonic.

"All right. Let me handle the talking, you just keep your eyes out for Templars," said Silver, carefully pushing open the doors of the Chantry to make as little noise as possible. The silently entered the Chantry and made their way up the right staircase where they saw a tall dog in robs with his back facing them.

"Kirby!" Silver exclaimed, rushing up to his friend.

"Silver, I know you too well," Kirby muttered, his voice void of any emotion. "I knew you would never give up. You were always so stubborn."

"Kirby, what's wrong? Why are you talking like-"

"I was too rebellious, like you Silver. The Templars knew that they had to make an example of me," Kirby spoke, still in that ghostly monotone voice. He turned to face Silver, a sun-shaped brand clearly visible on his forehead.

"No!" Silver cried, his heart breaking at the sight of that brand on his friend.

"How else will mages attain control? You'll understand soon enough, Silver, as soon as the Templars teach you too to control yourself. This is the apostate," Kirby said, as Templars suddenly came out from behind pillars and surrounded them.

"Really glad I didn't bring Azure with me," Umber muttered.

"NO!" Silver let out a near painful cry, falling to his knees briefly before a bright purple glow surrounded his body, his eyes purely purple and his voice a deep and menacing tone. "YOU WILL NEVER TAKE ANOTHER MAGE AS YOU TOOK HIM!" Silver pulled out his staff and unleashed a powerful ice spell at the Templars.

"Solaris, what's wrong with him?" cried Sally, throwing a fireball at another Templar.

"He wasn't like this earlier today! But Azure did say that she felt something strange back at his clinic. Now I think I know what she meant!" Umber finished his sentence with a killing blow on another Templar soldier.

When all the Templars had fallen, the purple glow surrounding Silver had faded. "Silver… what did you do? It's almost like you brought a piece of the Fade into this world," Kirby panted, his face contorted with confusion and concern that had long left him since the sun-shaped brand was burned into him. "I had already forgotten what that feels like."

"I'd like to know that too. What exactly did you do? You know, the angry glowing bit," Sonic asked.

"It's like a gateway to the Fade inside of you, glowing like a bright beacon!" Kirby cried in bewilderment.

"I… have some unique circumstances, yes. But, Kirby, how did they get you?" asked Silver.

"The Templars here are far more vigilant than in Northamer. They found one of the letters I was writing to you. You can't imagine what it's like, Silver. All the color and music in the world… just gone forever. I would gladly give up my magic, but this… I'll never be whole again."

"This is exactly what I've been trying to protect my sister from," said Umber, crossing his arms.

"Please, kill me before I forget this feeling again! I don't know how, but it's fading!" Kirby begged.

"Isn't there anything we can do for him?" asked Sonic.

"Can you cure a beheading? The dreams of the Tranquil are severed forever. There is nothing left to fix, nothing but an empty shell," Silver said.

"I would rather die a mage as Solaris made me than live as a lifeless Templar puppet," Kirby said.

"Being Tranquil is a fate worse than death," said Sally, gently placing her hand on Sonic's shoulder while giving her a look of encouragement.

"I agree," added Umber.

"I suppose that's it then. Give him some peace, Silver," said Sonic.

"I'm so sorry, Kirby. I got here too late. If I was just a bit faster, maybe I could have saved you in time," Silver whispered sadly, holding back his tears.

"Now, please! It's fading!" Kirby wailed. "Why do you look at me like that?" Kirby suddenly asked, void of emotion once more.

Silver walked up to Kirby, who remained unphased by Silver's movements. "Goodbye, Kirby," Silver uttered, driving a dagger into Kirby's stomach. Kirby hunched forward and cried out before going limp as Silver gently cradled his body onto the ground.

"All right, start talking," Umber said in an irritated tone. They had traveled back to Silver's clinic in the aftermath of the Chantry bloodbath. "My sister said she felt something strange when she was here. A demon, which would make you an abomination."

"It's hard to explain. I met a spirit of Justice; his name was Mephiles. He was trapped outside the Fade. We bonded, became friends and he saw the injustice mages face everyday all across Mobius.

"Is that different from a demon?" asked Sonic.

"Demons prey on sins and temptation, but there are also good spirits of virtue. They don't want anything from us like demons do, so they don't show themselves often. They are Solaris' first children and they have all but given up on us," explained Silver.

"Get to the point," said Umber.

"In order to survive outside the Fade, Mephiles needed a living host. I offered my help; we were going to work together. It sounded good at first, but I had too much anger inside me. He… changed."

"So you've got a spirit living inside your head?" asked Sonic.

"Not entirely. He's gone now; he's part of me. It's not like we can have a conversation with each other. His thoughts are mine and mine are his. We aren't Silver and Mephiles anymore, just one being."

"Yeah, nice story. Now, do you have those Deep Roads maps, or what?" asked Umber.

"Umber, no need to be so rude!" scolded Sonic jokingly.

"No offense Sonic, but for a good hearted healer, I'd rather not have me and my sister associated with an abomination."

"How can you say that? You support freedom for mages!" Silver cried.

"I do, but I don't support someone who might hurt my sister."

"But you tried to help a friend, surely no harm can come from that?" asked Sally.

"Sorry Sal, but that's just naïve thinking. We saw how he lost it in the Chantry," said Umber.

"It wasn't his fault! It was mine. My anger… When I see Templars now – anything that I've always hated that I couldn't do anything about – he comes out and I just… lose it. I understand why you're concerned about me being a hazard. I would too. Look, you helped me and I appreciate that. You can have my Deep Roads maps and if you need me for anything, I'll be happy to help. I'll be here whenever either of you need me."

"All right, so we've got the Deep Roads maps," said Sonic.

"Yeah, now we just need the rest of the sovereigns," added Umber.

"I'll look into some possible jobs and get back to you both by tomorrow," said Rotor.

"Sounds good. Umber, you hold onto the maps. They'll be safer in your uncle's estate than in lowtown," said Sonic, handing the maps to Umber before they all departed for the night.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and again, apologies for the long wait. More reviews encourage me to update sooner ;)**

**Next chapter - The First Night: Umber returns to Lady Raphaella and gives her his answer to her proposal. **


	12. The First Night

**Been a while since an update so I thought I'd throw another chapter your way. **

**Recap: Sonic and Umber need 50 sovereigns to join on the Deep Roads Expedition as partners of Boomer Walrus. Aiding them are their companions: Sally and Knuckles, Sonic's childhood friends; Azure, Umber's younger sister; Shadow, an escaped slave; Amy, a Dalish blood mage; Bunnie, a city guard; Rouge, a swashbuckling pirate; Silver, a healer bonded with a spirit; and Rotor, Boomer's younger brother. In order to get the money they need, they must work various odd jobs for the people of Albion.**

**I do not own Sonic or Dragon Age, only Umber, Azure and any original characters of my own making.**

* * *

Azure knocked on the door of Shadow's mansion. When there was no answer, she gently pushed the door open, finding that it was unlocked. _'Well that's rather unsafe,'_ she thought to herself. The mansion's interior looked just as it did when she first entered it with Shadow. Though now significantly less demons present, the mansion still looked like no one had lived there for months! She made her way up the stairs in the central lobby, each step creaking as she ascended. She gently pushed open the door to Shadow's room, but jumped and fell back when a black and red blur came towards her with a giant sword in hand.

"Oh, my apologies," he muttered, sheathing his sword.

"Exactly who did you think I was?" Azure cried, standing up.

"You could have been anyone. I was simply being prepared."

"Prepared for what? Being attacked in the middle of the evening?"

"Black Doom likely knows I'm here. I have to remain alert in case he sense slavers after me."

"Are you always this uptight?" Azure asked.

"When you are a slave on the run from your master, you cannot afford to be anything else."

"Well then I hope he shows up soon so we can give what's coming to him!" Azure boasted.

"'We'?" Shadow asked, cocking his eyebrow.

"Of course! You're my friend!"

"Friend? Are you so sure about that?"

"Mhm! We helped each other and we'll be seeing more of each other for a while, so why shouldn't we be friends?"

"Because you are a mage!" Shadow spat.

"Well that's rather silly, don't you think? That's like saying two boys can't be friends because one like swords and the other likes daggers."

"A sword and dagger cannot be tempted by demons and blood magic."

Azure sighed. "Shadow, I know that your experience has… soured your opinion on mages, but not all of us are blood mages."

"You don't know anything! You know nothing of the life I've had to live when you remain trapped in your little fantasy world where everyone can be friends!" Shadow spat, leaving Azure nearly wide-eyed at his outburst. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, before opening them back and looking at him.

"That's where you're wrong, Shadow. I know exactly what kind of person you are and what my brother has had to go through for me. He thinks he hides it well, but I can read him. I've had to deal a lot with my brother not always being honest with me. 'For my own good,' he would say. So I've gotten pretty good at reading in between the lines. Shadow, I didn't come here to make fun of you. I came here to try and be your friend."

"And why would you want to be my friend?"

"Because I think that's what you need right now. You've been on your own for so long, with no one to talk to or confide in. I know what that's like. There are just some things that I can't to Umber about, things that he wouldn't understand. I need someone to talk to and I think you do to."

"You don't know anything!"

"It's ok, Shadow. You've been alone for so long that change is difficult to accept," Azure turned to the door to leave. "I just want you to know that I'm here if you ever want to talk and I'll wait as long as you need."

* * *

Sonic and Umber had made some progress with their funding for the Deep Roads expedition, but they still weren't near the fifty sovereigns they needed to join on as partners. Rotor had used his contacts – which he claimed he had across every inch and in every nook and cranny of Mobius with extreme pride evident in his voice, no doubt his effort to show off – to secure some odd jobs for Sonic and Umber, but those only paid about one sovereign or even just a few silver a piece. Apparently Albion was the city where people frequently lost track of their personal belongings. To make matters more difficult, they still had their everyday expenses to pay as well. They had some time before the expedition was set to leave and at the rate they were going, they wouldn't get the money in time.

Umber sat in the library of his uncle's mansion, staring out the window at the Arch manor. He recalled when he met the family three days ago and their eldest daughter approached him with an interesting proposal: she offered him five sovereigns for five nights of his company. Naturally, he interpreted that to mean something else, but as it turned out she was only looking for company. Raphaella was an apostate and a noblewoman; she didn't get to go out that often, likely a move on her parents' part to protect her from being discovered and taken away to the Gallows.

All he had to do was spend five evenings with her. Easy money, right? That's what Umber thought. And he and Sonic needed the money. Besides, taking a girl out on a date had to be much easier than slaying bandits or eggspawn. But Umber couldn't forget that strange surge that shot through him when he was alone with her. It made him tingle and feel all warm inside. But it also made his insides twist in pain. He felt pleasant and uncomfortable at the same time. Umber couldn't understand these feelings and that made him even more uncomfortable and confused. But he needed the money for the expedition; otherwise his uncle's business would fail and without that, Azure would surely be discovered as an apostate. He made his way across the estate block and snuck onto her balcony like he had the first time they met. She noticed him climbing up and came out to meet him.

"Oh! I almost didn't think you would show, but I'm glad you did," she said with a smile. "I'm still getting ready, so how about I meet you downstairs? Wait," she said, eyeing his armor and daggers, "is that what you're wearing?"

"Yes," he answered, crossing his arms.

"Well it's nice, but it's rather… spiky. I mean, this is just a birthday party. It's not like there's going to be bandits there."

"I like to expect the worst. Besides, I would feel more comfortable with my weapons and armor," he answered.

"All right then," she sighed. "I'll be down in just a minute!"

Umber leaned against the wall next to the Arch manor's front doors. A few minutes later, Raphaella emerged dressed in an elegant and lavish blue dress with her hair tied in a bun. Despite her attempts to tie back her hair, it remained wild and free, still largely covering her face. She had a flower placed in her bun and he could just faintly pick up the scent of her perfume. "You look nice," he said.

"Thank you," she said with a smile, trying in vain to brush the hair out of her eyes. "We should, uh, head to the party."

"Right," he said, holding out his arm for her to take. When they arrived at the party, Umber earned several looks of shock and awe. He was at a social and fancy part dressed in full combat gear. Raphaella was quickly absorbed into a group of girls whom Umber figured to be some of her friends, one of whom was likely the birthday girl. Umber didn't care much to socialize with nobles that he didn't know. The fact that he was covered nearly head to toe in spiky armor also motivated the other partygoers in keeping their distance from him. He didn't mind this; in fact, he preferred it this way. But that didn't stop the occasional noble noticing him and asking if he really was Azreal's nephew, after which they made a snide comment on Azreal's failing business. Raphaella was enjoying her time out and he didn't have to get involved in any conversations with uptight nobles. From his solitudinous spot against the wall of the vast ballroom, Umber had a clear sight of Raphaella, a small plate of hors d'oeuvres in her hand and a smile across her face. Umber smiled lightly to himself. She was having fun, that's what was important. For being cooped up most of her life, she deserved a night out of fun.

Raphaella came over again for the third time, at which point Umber finally agreed to step away from the wall and socialize. He frowned in annoyance when the girls began swooning and giggling at how cute he was. He had to bite his lip just to hold his tongue back. They kept asking him all sorts of questions before Raphaella finally picked up on his tension and they departed the party as many guests started quietly heading home.

"I'm sorry about that."

"Do they usually interrogate people like that?" Umber asked.

"Usually, especially if they're new in town and very attractive. Um, not that I find you attractive or anything! So how did you come to Albion? Where did you live before?"

"I lived with my mother in Northamer, but she died when my sister, Azure was born."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Azure is the girl that you came here with? The one with the green streaks?"

"Yeah, that's her. We were trying to escape the Blight and I figured we'd come here. I knew my uncle was a wealthy noble and he is the only family we have left."

"It's very good of him to take you both in. Azreal is a good man," Raphaella said.

"He is."

"Surely Azreal can't be your only family though!"

"Well, I do have some other brothers and sisters: one older than me and seven younger, but older than Azure."

"What happened to them?"

"They're all mages, so I'm sure you can imagine," Umber muttered with downcast eyes.

"They were taken…" Umber nodded. "That's horrible, just horrible! That's why my mother and father keep such a tight leash on me. They don't want me to get taken away either."

"It was hard, watching them take my brothers and sisters away and seeing what it did to my mom. The templars already knew that magic was strong in our family, so they came to check often if any of us turned out mages. I was the only one who wasn't."

"Do you know where any of them are now?" she asked.

"The chantry and templars don't like to keep mages from the same family in the same Circle. They prefer to keep related mages separate from each other, reduces the chances of conspiring for escape. As far as I know, each of them was taken to a different Circle. I've tried to keep tabs on where they are, but there's seven in total and a lot of distance between them. By the time I'll have heard news, something else will have already happened. Being on the move a lot didn't help that either. The last I heard, my oldest brother was in the Mercia Circle and one of my sisters escaped and managed to get to Yurashia."

"Mercia, didn't the Circle there burn down recently?"

"I heard that too. Most of the mages were brought here to Albion, but I haven't heard if my brother is among them. He might be one of the mages that managed to escape in the chaos."

"And Yurashia: that's where mages are free isn't it?"

"Yes, but most of those magisters are practitioners of blood magic and corrupted politicians. I don't know if she's a magister or a blood mage, but I just hope she hasn't forgotten what our mother taught us."

"What about Azure? Why didn't she get taken away?"

"I was out in the woods gathering some herbs for our mother. When I got back, she was already in labor and our house was too far away from the village for me to get there for help. There wasn't enough time. I, uh, delivered her but… there were complications. Mom wasn't going to make it and she knew that. After I got Azure cleaned up, I tried to help our mom but she told me to run. And I did. I swore that I would do whatever it took to protect her from the templars, the chantry or anything else that could hurt her. I lost enough brothers and sisters to the Circle and I'll let the Blight take me before I lose another one."

"You're very brave, Umber. The way you look after your sister, it's very admirable," she said with a smile.

"Thank you." Umber stopped just as they reached the Arch manor. "Well, we're here. Did you have fun?"

"I did, I enjoyed the evening a lot. But I get the sense that you didn't enjoy it like I did."

"That doesn't matter. The arrangement was for me to escort you to do what you wanted, not what I wanted."

"But I can't nearly have as much fun if I know you're not having fun! I'll just have to find some way to fix that, now won't I?"

"Heh, I suppose you will."

Raphaella reached into her purse and pulled out a sovereign, gently placing the coin in his hand. "Thank you for a wonderful evening, Umber," she said, lightly kissing him on the cheek before stepping inside.

Umber gently placed his fingertips on his cheek where Raphaella had kissed him and lightly smiled to himself while flicking the coin into the air and easily catching it in the palm of his hand. When he entered his uncle's mansion, Azreal caught sight of him just as he was leaving his study to retire for the night.

"Umber, how was your night? I think Raphaella has taken quite a shine to you," he said with a mischievous wink.

"It was nice," he answered plainly, before heading upstairs to his room.

"Oh, Umber! I hope your night was nice. I heard from Rotor that there might be work in the alienage we can check out. Sonic's going to help a chantry sister with, I think it was something to do with the Ixians tomorrow as well."

"All right, we'll head into the alienage first thing tomorrow morning. What did you do with Sonic and the others today?"

"Oh, we helped this guy clear out this mine he owns at the Bone Pit. Bunches of dragonlings were running through the mines so we got rid of them and got the workers to go back to the mines. And then Sonic actually convinced the guy to give him half the mine!"

"Half of the whole mine? That's great! With that, we'll be getting more coin for the expedition in no time!"

* * *

The next morning, Umber, Azure and Shadow – whom Azure insisted on bringing along despite Umber's protests – met with Sonic, Sally, Knuckles, Rotor, Amy and Silver.

"Where's Bunnie and Rouge?" asked Umber.

"Bunnie's busy with her training for Guard-Captain and Rouge… well Rotor assured us that she was most definitely not up for adventuring today," replied Sonic.

"She's hungover, isn't she?" Umber asked.

"Big time!" chirped Rotor.

"Typical of a pirate wench," muttered Shadow, "that lifestyle is going to get her killed."

"Actually I think Rouge rather enjoys her lifestyle. She seems to be happy, at least," said Amy.

"I didn't ask your opinion, blood mage!"

"All right you two, settle down!" shouted Sonic, coming between the two.

"Hey guys, look at this poster I found!" Azure exclaimed, handing the parchment to her brother.

"What's it say?" asked Sonic, peering over Umber's shoulder to read the parchment.

"It looks like the Viscount's son's gone missing. He's offering a big reward for whoever finds and brings him home," answered Umber.

"That would be worth looking into. The Viscount's one of the richest people in the city and he's got a lot of power. He's willing to pay big coin for his son back," said Rotor.

"This opportunity might not last that long. If we're going to check it out, we should do it right away," said Sonic.

"Look's like we'll have to postpone those rumors of yours Rotor. Let's head up to the Viscount's Keep and learn what we can about this," said Umber, folding up the parchment and tucking it in one of his pockets. As they made their way up to the Viscount's Keep, a man standing in the courtyard in front of the Chantry called out to them.

"You there! Northamers! I wish to speak with you!" Sonic and the others turned to this noble dressed in elegant fabrics. His face was old and wrinkled and is expression looked like he had been annoyed with something for many years. The two of you have gained quite a reputation with the mercenaries and smugglers that frequent Albion and I am in need of someone of your… 'special talents'."

"'Special talents?' Could you make it sound any creepier?" Sonic joked.

"What is it you need?" Umber asked in a serious tone.

"A man I have sentenced to a life in prison has escaped. He's been tracked to an abandoned ruin outside the city along the Wounded Coast. I need you to retrieve the fugitive and hand him over to the guard."

"Seems like a lot for one man. What'd he do?" asked Sonic.

"He's escaped, isn't that reason enough to catch him?" the man sneered.

"We're all smart men here, magistrate. There's something you're not telling us," Umber said with a glare.

"The ruins are filled with creatures," the magistrate hesitated to speak. "The Albion Guard are too frightened to go in themselves, so I need to bring in someone with experience in dealing with unnatural creatures."

Sonic looked over to Umber, who initially hesitated but returned his look with a nod. "All right, we'll take the job."

"Good. Bring the fugitive to me quickly and quietly. You'll be paid handsomely and have the gratitude of a city magistrate. Useful for some Northamer refugees, wouldn't you say so?"

They moved away from the magistrate to the opposite side of the courtyard to regroup. "So we've got the son of the Viscount missing and an escaped, supposedly dangerous fugitive on the loose," said Rotor.

"I don't think we can afford to postpone either of these. Every second we waste on another job, the Viscount's son could wind up dead and this fugitive could hurt someone," said Umber.

"We should split up again then. Get both jobs done at the same time. We have more than enough people. I'll take Sal, Knuckles and Rotor and we'll get the Viscount's kid," said Sonic.

"Right, everyone else is with me and we're going after that fugitive," said Umber.

* * *

**I'm hoping to play around more with the Azure and Shadow interactions while still having some of the Hawke-Fenris stuff that was in the game. I'm hoping to cover most of the main and secondary quests just because that's part of the story and that's part of the fun with crossovers, seeing the other characters. **

**Next Chapter - The Fugitive and the Viscount's Son: Sonic and his group rescue Viscount Bee's son, Charmy while Umber's group hunt down a dangerous fugitive. **


End file.
